Le tournage
by champygnon
Summary: AU de l'AU. J'espère que vous allez accrocher quand même... Tournage du film "La chasseuse d'artefacts". Je ne pense pas qu'il soit vraiment nécessaire de lire ma 1ère fic mais si ça peut vous faire plaisir, n'hésitez surtout pas!
1. Chapter 1

La jeune femme se tenait devant la tombe de son mentor. Elle pleurait en silence comme les autres personnes présentes sous le ciel gris et pluvieux.

Comme les autres, elle tenait une rose dans sa main. Comme les autres elle alla la déposer sur le cercueil fermé de son ami maintenant disparut. Une larme glissa silencieusement le long de sa joue. Elle l'essuya rapidement, elle n'aimait pas laisser paraitre ses émotions, mais là elle se sentait submergé.

Longtemps, il l'avait guidée. Il lui avait apprit le métier avec plus ou moins de patience. Elle lui devait sa renommée doucement croissante. Il lui avait apprit à avoir confiance en son talent, l'encourageant, la poussant pour qu'elle laisse sortir les histoires qui dansaient dans sa tête à travers la pellicule.

Mais là tout ce qui tournait dans sa tête, c'était que Will n'était plus. Elle ne reverrait jamais son regard fier quand elle lui présentait son nouveau projet. Elle ne reverrait plus ses yeux en colères dans ses moments de doutes, la forçant à réagir.

La jeune blonde prit une profonde inspiration avant de se détourner de la tombe, retournant vers sa voiture pour partir après avoir présenté ses condoléances à la famille et aux proches de son mentor.

Elle allait devoir gérer sa peine seule. Et devoir prendre une décision.

:

:

Le jeune homme marchait tranquillement sous le doux soleil de printemps. Les passants se retournaient parfois sur son look un peu décalé mais il n'y prêtait plus attention depuis longtemps. Il était en paix avec lui même et ne s'occupait pas de ce que les autres pouvaient bien penser.

- Alors? Tu as prit ta décision?

- Je ne suis pas sûr, je n'ai jamais géré de tournage aussi grand. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais faire face.

- Tu sais ce que Will t'aurait répondu? Devant le silence de la jeune blonde, il continua en prenant une voie plus grave. Il t'aurait dit: "Fonce fillette! C'est une chance en or, tu dois arrêter de te rabaisser! Laisse ton talent parler et tout ira bien!"

- Et si je ne suis pas à SA hauteur? Je ne veux pas gâcher son film.

- Il t'a apprit les ficèles du métier! Qui d'autre que toi pourrait être aussi fidèle à ses idées, au contraire! Voyons, Kat, tu sais bien que c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu!

Le regard incertain, Kat continua d'avancer dans le parc où ils avaient l'habitude d'aller se balader lors de leurs discussions sérieuses. Les petits cailloux sur le chemin devant elle lui paraissaient subitement intéressant.

- Je vais encore y réfléchir...

- Quand dois-tu donner ta réponse aux investisseurs?

- J'ai rendez vous demain matin à la maison de prod.

Ils continuèrent un moment en silence avant de faire demi-tour. Kat toujours dans ses pensées.

- Kurt? Tu mange avec moi ce soir? Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me retrouver seule.

- Bien sûr ma belle. Alors? Quand sera la prochaine représentation de ton groupe?

Le visage de la blonde se décrispa un peu en pensant à son groupe de musique. Elle y était chanteuse/guitariste et ils leurs arrivaient de chanter dans les bars des environs, plus pour le plaisir que par réel nécessité.

- Dans quinze jours. A l'Alcatraz. Tu viendras nous voir?

- Tu sais bien que je ne manquerai ça pour rien au monde! J'adore vous voir sur scène!

La discussion continua tranquillement. Passant d'un sujet léger à un autre. Évitant soigneusement les sujets douloureux.

:

:

La jeune brune ne savait plus si elle devait rire ou pleurer. Elle ne voulait pas tourner ce film mais y été obligé. Sa réputation était au plus bas dans le milieu et son impresario avait était clair. C'était sa dernière chance.

Son comportement rebelle et parfois agressif l'avait grillé dans le métier.

Elle avait dû se contenir comme jamais quand elle avait vu Will débarquer à l'audition mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Même si elle le haïssait, il avait fallut prendre sur elle et continuer à jouer le texte qu'on lui avait fournie. Les producteurs de la Warner n'étaient pas chauds pour lui faire confiance mais bizarrement, Will avait insisté pour qu'elle soit son actrice principale. Sûrement pour pouvoir la torturer un peu plus...

Maintenant qu'il n'était plus, elle ne savait pas si le nouveau réalisateur voudrait d'elle. Et elle ne savait pas si elle en était heureuse ou malheureuse. Enfin si, elle le savait. Heureuse de ne peut-être plus tourner le film... Mais malheureuse parce qu'elle avait désespérément besoin de tourner ce film.

:

:

Kat arriva en soufflant à l'Alcatraz.

La réunion avait durée en longueur. Elle avait dû se battre et faire du charme pour gagner la confiance des investisseurs. Ce n'était vraiment pas son truc mais elle y avait été obligée. Sa décision était prise. Elle tournerai ce film. Pour Will.

Elle entra dans le bar déjà enfumé et repéra vite Kurt assi à une table un peu à l'écart.

- Rappelle moi pourquoi j'ai accepté de mettre ce costume ridicule et ses pompes qui sont une vraie torture à elles toutes seules déjà? Dit Kat en retirant sa veste et en la posant sur le dossier de son siège.

- Parce que tu voulais faire bonne impression devant les producteurs de ton futur film, ma belle! Kurt rigolait en voyant le visage épuisé de la jeune femme.

Kat retira discrètement ses chaussures à talons hauts sous la table en faisant signe au barman pour avoir sa boisson habituelle.

- Une des actrices principales c'est désistée. Elle ne voulait pas tourner avec une débutante. Il y en aura surement d'autres... Kat souffla de dépit.

- Tu en trouvera une autre! Tu ne dois pas te laisser abattre si facilement!

- Je crois que je vais essayer d'aller voir l'autre avant qu'elle ne se tire aussi. Il ne manquerai plus que ça. Un film sans actrice. Kat grimaça un peu sur sa dernière réplique.

- En tout cas, ce soir, on se détend, et on prend du plaisir! Bois ton verre ça ira mieux!

- T'as raison mais hors de question que je remette mes pieds dans ses pompes! Je danserais pieds nus!

Kurt rigola en secouant la tête. Son amie ne changerai jamais. C'était un véritable calvaire de lui faire porter autre chose que son habituel jean/baskets.

- Huummm... Regarde celui-là! Si il m'invite à danser je ne lui dirais pas non!

Kat se tourna dans la direction indiqué et vi un grand brun musclé s'approcher de leur table.

- Laisse tomber, c'est mon monteur, Jérémy. Il est hétéro.

- Hé bien, je pourrais peut être le faire changer d'avis? Kurt avait un sourire diabolique.

Kat éclata de rire en accueillant le beau brun.

- Salut Jérém! Prêt pour de nouvelles aventures avec moi?

Un sourire éclaira le visage du nouvel arrivant.

- Tu sais bien que c'est quand tu veux avec toi poupée!

Kurt s'esclaffa de rire sur les dernières paroles.

- Merci Jérém... Je vais y avoir droit un bon bout de temps maintenant. Et puis tu sais très bien que l'on chasse dans la même court.

- Je sais bien mais l'espoir fait vivre!

Kurt avait du mal à reprendre son souffle tellement il riait. Kat et lui n'avaient jamais eu de soucis à assumer leur sexualité. A la fac où ils s'étaient connu, on les surnommait même les deux cas... ou les deux K... Mais ça les faisaient tout les deux rire.

Reprenant enfin une respiration normale, il déclara:

- En tout cas ce soir, on ne parle pas boulot! On s'éclate!

- Je vois que vous avez déjà vos verres... Je file me chercher à boire un truc bien corsé et c'est partie!

Kat roula des yeux en regardant le plafond. Jérémy ne changerait jamais. Toujours partant pour faire la fête... Et si au passage il pouvait trouver une conquête d'un soir alors la vie était belle pour lui.

La soirée se déroula agréablement, et c'est passablement éméchée que Kat rentra chez elle en taxi. Il était déjà deux heure du matin et elle avait prévu d'aller voir sa dernière actrice principale le lendemain. De préférence sans mal de tête carabinée et sans yeux de lapin myxomatosé!

:

:

Seule sur sa terrasse, la jeune brune fumait, pensive.

Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir comme souvent depuis quelques années. Ses démons venaient la hanter. Elle en avait eu mare de se retourner sans cesse dans son lit et elle avait décidé de regarder les étoiles.

Elle avait peur de ce qui pourrait se passer le lendemain. Elle avait rendez-vous aux studios et ne savait pas du tout à quoi s'attendre. Elle avait besoin de ce film. Elle ferait tout pour le tourner même si ça lui faisait mal. Même si elle devait se perdre en cours de route.

Avec ces sombres pensées, elle jeta son mégot au loin et essaya de retourner au lit. Elle espérait juste qu'elle n'aurait pas trop une sale tête le lendemain. Elle savait que l'apparence pour une actrice était primordiale.

:

:

Arrivée devant la porte de l'appartement, Kat hésita. Elle avait entendu les rumeurs sur la jeune actrice et elle avait peur de s'attirer ses foudres. Elle inspira à fond avant d'oser frapper.

Les secondes passèrent et elle se sentait de plus en plus nerveuse. Ce n'était pourtant pas son genre. Elle était plutôt quelqu'un de calme et de posé en toutes circonstances. Vu de l'extérieur elle pouvait même paraitre un peu froide.

:

:

Quelqu'un frappait à la porte. Ce devait être le service d'étage qui apportait son petit déjeuné. Il était déjà plus de midi et la jeune brune n'était pas en avance. Elle avait finit par s'écrouler de fatigue et elle n'avait pas entendu son réveil sonner.

Elle ouvra la porte sans même vérifier qui cela pouvait être.

Une jeune femme se tenait maintenant devant elle et elle jura intérieurement de ne pas avoir vérifié avant d'ouvrir.

- Désolée, je ne donne pas d'interviews.

Elle s'apprêtait à refermer la porte, mais la jeune femme passa sa converse blanche dans l'entrebâillement, l'empêchant de fermer.

- Je ne suis pas journaliste! Je suis Kat Johnson! Je suis la nouvelle réalisatrice!

Elle rouvrit la porte et prit son temps pour détailler la femme en face d'elle. Elle ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ce soit une femme qui reprenne la place... Et encore moins une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds légèrement en batailles, habillée comme une ado, en jeans, converses et t-shirt cintré avec un smiley dessus. Elle avait pourtant l'air sérieuse et son regard vert inquisiteur la fit hésiter.

Elle laissa finalement la porte ouverte et rentra dans l'appartement.

:

:

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, Kat cessa de respirer. La jeune brune en face d'elle n'avait pas l'air commode. Elle regretta presque d'avoir osé venir jusqu'ici.

Après lui avoir dit qu'elle était la nouvelle réalisatrice, elle avait sentit son regard sombre et froid la parcourir. Elle ne savait pas si elle avait été jugé à la hauteur, mais la jeune brune rentra en laissant la porte ouverte en invitation à rentrer.

Elle inspira pour se donner du courage et se lança.

- Je suis venue me présenter et voir si tout allait bien... Elle ne savait pas trop comment continuer et l'attitude froide de l'autre femme ne l'encourageait pas.

Après un instant, elle revint finalement vers elle et lui tendit la main.

- Aryana Steel. La voie était froide.

Kat prit soin de détailler à son tour la jeune femme en face d'elle. Elle était à peine plus grande qu'elle, les cheveux noirs un regard sombre et intense. La grande robe de chambre de l'hôtel la faisait paraître frêle et les cernes sous ses yeux n'aidaient pas à arranger les choses. Il se dégageait d'elle un mélange de force et de vulnérabilité qui touchèrent Kat. Elle était incontestablement magnifique, même sans maquillage.

Kat serra la main tendue.

- Kat Johnson. Je ne vais pas vous déranger longtemps. Je venais juste voir si vous étiez toujours d'accord pour jouer le rôle de Santana et s'il n'y avait pas de problème.

La brune sembla hésiter puis finit par répondre.

- Il n'y a pas de problème. Je ferai mon métier comme il se doit. Maintenant, désolée mais je dois me préparer pour la réunion de ce matin. La voix était toujours aussi glaciale. Ça promettait...

- Je venais aussi vous voir pour vous demander si vous pouviez venir un peu plus tôt. Il y a un casting de prévu cet après midi et j'aimerai que vous y assistiez.

La brune sembla un peu étonnée qu'on lui demande son avis mais finis par acquiescer.

Kat hocha la tête et partie en direction de la porte. La main sur la poignée, elle se retourna.

- Et bien, à tout à l'heure Mademoiselle Steel. Puis elle partit sans attendre de réponse qui ne viendrait certainement pas. Le moins que l'on pouvait dire c'est que le jeune brune était... intense.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Voilà la suite, pour les rares que cela peut intéresser ^^**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

:

:

Kat arriva au studio et se gara à la place attitrée au réalisateur. Elle réalisa avec un pincement au cœur que le nom sur la place de parking avait déjà été changé. Will avait été remplacé et son nom s'effaçait déjà...

Dans d'autres circonstances, elle aurait certainement été fière de voir son nom ici. Les studios de la Warner étaient vraiment impressionnants. Tout le monde n'avait pas l'honneur de travailler pour eux. Il fallait déjà avoir une solide réputation pour être sûr de remporter une bonne place au box office.

Elle était bien consciente qu'elle n'était arrivé là que parce qu'elle était l'élève de Will, et qu'il n'y avait personne pour le remplacer dans un délai aussi court.

Elle avait l'impression que tout allait de travers... L'actrice principale et le monteur qui avaient désertés, certains décors n'étaient pas finit, sa deuxième actrice principale qui semblait avoir un fort caractère...

Les enregistrements devaient commencer le soir même, une scène où Santana était seule, la nuit, devant la faculté.

Mais avant ça, il y avait encore beaucoup de choses à préparer. Dont une actrice à trouver. Un casting était prévu dans deux heures. C'est pour ça qu'elle avait demandé à Aryana de venir plus tôt et aussi pour voir l'interaction qu'il pourrait y avoir entre elle et sa futur partenaire. Elles allaient devoir jouer le jeu de la séduction et il était primordial qu'une certaine alchimie se dégage d'elles.

Elle avait étudié le scénario et le sujet allait être difficile à mettre en scène. Les investisseurs lui avaient bien fait comprendre qu'ils ne voulaient pas d'un film indépendant comme elle avait l'habitude d'en réaliser, mais d'un film qui rapportait de l'argent. Cependant, elle refusait de faire un film aguicheur pour les mâles hétéros en manque.

Elle sentait le stress l'envahir et elle recommençait à douter de ses capacités.

Les studios représentaient à eux seuls l'équivalent d'une petite ville. Le bâtiment qui leur était réservé était immense et elle se demanda vaguement comment elle allait trouver son bureau.

Elle passa devant les mobil homes qui servaient de loges aux vedettes et respira un grand coup pour se donner du courage. Elle poussa la porte métallique et fut immédiatement happée par l'ambiance particulière qui régnait sur les plateaux.

Les câbles électriques qui courraient au sol, les caméras qui trainaient un peu partout attendant d'être utilisées, les techniciens du sons qui préparaient leur matériel en faisant des mesures pour savoir où ils allaient placer leurs micros, les menuisiers et les peintres qui travaillaient sur les meubles de ce qui serait un petit appartement à l'écran...

Et au milieu de cette fourmilière, Kurt poussait un portant plein de vêtements devant lui.

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement en l'apercevant. Il était le seul visage connu au milieu de cette marée humaine. Jérémy ne commencerait à bosser avec eux que quand les premières images seraient tournées.

- Kurt!

Le jeune homme se retourna en souriant et se dirigea vers elle en abandonnant ses vêtements au milieu de l'allée.

- Ouf... Kat te voilà enfin! Je t'explique pas le bazar! Je n'ai jamais bossé sur quelque chose d'aussi énorme! C'est clair que ça va nous changer de nos petites productions habituelles! D'ailleurs merci de me faire confiance sur ce coup là!

Il était excité comme une puce et avait visiblement du mal à ce contenir.

- Pffff... J'aurais été stupide de me passer de toi. Non seulement tu es mon ami mais en plus tu es doué... Et tu le sais très bien! Kat leva les yeux au ciel en finissant sa phrase. Dis... Tu sais où est censé se trouver le bureau de Will?

La question le calma un peu.

- C'est ton bureau maintenant, ma belle. Et pour répondre à ta question: oui je sais. Suis-moi.

Ils enjambèrent les goulottes de câbles posées au sol et se dirigèrent vers le font du bâtiment. Il y avait un petit couloir avec plusieurs portes. Il ouvrit la première pour me faire visiter un peu les lieux.

- Là c'est le vestiaire. Ca sert aussi de salle de maquillage.

Le long des murs de la pièce, il y avait plein de casiers métalliques pour permettre aux acteurs de déposer leurs affaires personnelles. Au fond de la pièce, il y avait des sièges inclinables avec une table tout en longueur couverte d'accessoires et de maquillages divers, le tout surplombé par un immense miroir qui courrait le long du mur.

Une petite femme rousse à l'air paniqué s'occupait d'une personne que je ne voyais que de dos.

Kat s'avança dans la pièce pour se présenter. Elle s'approcha de la rouquine en souriant et en tendant la main.

- Salut, je suis Kat Johnson, la nouvelle réalisatrice.

La femme sembla surprise qu'elle prenne la peine de se présenter.

- Elsa, je suis la maquilleuse.

- Ravie de travailler avec vous.

Kat se tourna un peu pour voir qui était dans le siège et tomba sur le regard froid d'Aryana.

- Re-bonjour Mademoiselle Steel. Le ton était cordial. Hors de question qu'elle se laisse impressionner par la jolie brune.

- Aryana. On va passer pas mal de temps à travailler ensemble... Donc ce sera plus simple si vous m'appeliez par mon prénom. Répondit la jeune femme d'un ton froid mais professionnel.

Un léger sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Kat. Elle voyait bien que la brune faisait des efforts.

- Ok! Mais vous faites la même chose avec moi alors. Vous avez eu le pitch pour ce soir?

- Oui, je suis en train de l'étudier. Merci.

- Bien je vous laisse travailler alors.

Kat se retourna vers Kurt qui leva les yeux au ciel devant le comportement froid de la jeune actrice.

Elle le suivit hors de la pièce et ils se dirigèrent vers la porte suivante.

- La vache! Elle a pas l'air commode! Tu sais ce qu'on dit d'elle? Le jeune homme parlait à voix basse pour ne pas être entendu.

- Kurt... Je me fiche de ce que les autres racontes.

Elle savait bien que le jeune homme était fan de potins et que dans le milieu ils allaient bon train, mais elle se sentait contrarié qu'il le face au sujet de l'actrice. Elle avait envie de lui laisser sa chance et jusqu'à présent elle s'était montrée professionnelle. Elle n'en demandait pas plus.

- N'empêche! Tu savais que son petit surnom c'est "la reine des glaces"?

- Kurt... Le ton s'était fait plus menaçant. Elle ne voulait pas entendre ça. Elle voulait se faire sa propre opinion. Au fond d'elle, elle était persuadé que l'image que renvoyait l'actrice n'était pas la réalité.

Kurt haussa les épaules en continuant sa route.

- Bon comme tu peux le voir, tu ne peux pas te planter, y'a ton nom écrit dessus! Donc voilà TON bureau. Il ouvrit la porte et fit un petit geste pour inviter la jeune blonde à entrer.

La pièce était pleine de cartons à moitiés pleins. Il y avait encore une bonne partie des affaires de Will un peu partout. En voyant ça, les yeux de Kat se remplirent de larmes.

- Est ce que tu... Sa gorge se serra. Tu pourrais m'aider à ranger tout ça?

- Pas de soucis ma belle! On va s'y mettre tous les deux ça ira vite.

Ils se mirent au travail silencieusement. Kurt sentait qu'elle était plongée dans ses souvenirs mais ne fit pas de commentaire. Le moment venu il serait là pour la remuer mais là, il préférait la laisser faire son deuil.

:

:

Kurt partit, le dernier carton dans les bras, laissant Kat toute seule dans son bureau. Elle fit un tour sur elle même et contempla la pièce vide. Une vague de peine la submergea. Elle venait d'effacer les dernières traces de Will des studios...

Elle essaya de se reprendre lorsqu'elle entendit frapper à la porte, mais sans grands résultats. Elle avait les yeux remplis de larmes et elle hésita à répondre.

- Entrez! Sa voix se brisa un peu à la fin. Elle n'osa pas se retourner, n'étant pas sure de pouvoir faire face à la personne qui était entrée.

:

:

Aryana était devant la porte close du bureau de Kat. Elle avait vu Kurt sortir quelques instants plus tôt et elle avait agit sur un coup de tête en allant chercher deux cafés. Maintenant qu'elle était là, elle se trouvait ridicule. La réalisatrice allait surement penser qu'elle faisait ça pour essayer de l'amadouer alors que ce n'était vraiment pas dans son caractère de faire ce genre de chose.

D'ailleurs, elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi elle avait eu envie de faire ça. Elle essayait de se persuader que c'était une manière de s'excuser pour l'accueil plutôt froid qu'elle lui avait réservé le matin même, mais elle n'en était pas vraiment persuadée elle même. Elle était comme ça avec tout le monde. Alors pourquoi faire des efforts pour la réalisatrice?

Elle finit par hausser les épaules et se décida à frapper. Après tout, elle avait les deux cafés fumants dans les mains et il serait absurde de faire demi-tour devant la porte.

La petite voix qui lui répondit d'entrer lui fit lever un sourcil. Elle poussa doucement la porte et vit la jeune blonde de dos, les épaules tremblantes. Elle resta silencieuse un moment pour lui laisser le temps de se recomposer.

Elle la vit redresser les épaules, essuyer discrètement ses larmes et se retourner.

- Désolée. Lui dit-elle.

Elle se demanda pourquoi elle s'excusait et elle s'entendit répondre malgré elle:

- Non, c'est à moi de m'excuser. Je venais vous apporter un café et euh... je ne suis pas sûre de bien tomber. Je vous le laisse sur le bureau. Sa voix était plus douce qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Elle pénétra dans la pièce pour poser le gobelet fumant. Toute l'attention de la blonde était concentrée sur l'actrice. Aryana se retourna pour partir et leurs regards se croisèrent.

Les yeux verts de la blonde étaient un mélange de tristesse et douceur. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais cela la toucha. Elle hésita à rajouter quelque chose mais finit par ne rien dire et sortir de la pièce en silence.

Elle se sentait déçue mais ne savais pas trop pourquoi...

:

:

Kat regarda la porte se fermer et relâcha sa respiration. La jeune actrice avait un charisme impressionnant. Lorsqu'elle entrait quelque part elle envahissait l'espace. Elle bougeait avec aisance mais son regard froid et distant disait clairement qu'il ne fallait pas se frotter à elle. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle ne respirait plus jusqu'à ce que le manque d'oxygène se fasse sentir.

Dès qu'elle avait aperçut Aryana, toute son attention s'était portée sur elle. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle était persuadé qu'il serait intéressant de gratter un peu pour voir ce qui se cachait derrière cette couche de froideur.

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées. Elle ne la connaissait pas et elle ne voulait pas se faire des idées trop rapidement juste parce que la jeune brune l'impressionnait. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle reprenne le dessus de ses émotions à fleur de peau. Elle avait un film à diriger et elle devait se concentrer sur ça. Tant que l'actrice restait professionnelle tout ce passerait bien.

Un léger sourire flotta sur ses lèvres en pensant au geste de paix de la brune. Elle était persuadé que ça allait bien se passer... Du moins avec Aryana.

Elle sortie à son tour du bureau pour aller chercher ses affaires dans sa voiture. Il lui restait un peu de temps avant le casting, elle aurait le temps de s'installer puisqu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'affaires. Tous les dossiers pour les autorisations de tournage en extérieur étaient déjà sur place.

Elle prit un grand carton dans le coffre et posa son sac d'affaires de rechange dessus. Elle avait toujours quelques vêtements de rechange au cas où elle s'endormait sur place... Ce qui lui arrivait fréquemment quand elle était en plein tournage. Elle se laissait absorber par sa passion et ne voyait alors plus le temps passer.

Elle souleva le tout pour se diriger à nouveau vers les studios.

Elle pensait s'en sortir, mais le carton était assez haut pour lui boucher son champ de vision et son sac menaçait de tomber alors qu'elle penchait légèrement pour essayer de voir où elle allait.

Elle sentit le sac glisser et elle soupira en pensant à son ordinateur portable qu'elle avait glissé dedans pensant qu'il serait à l'abri, enfouit dans les vêtements.

Elle fut sauvée par une main passant par dessus son épaule et rattrapant le sac in extremis...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Et voilà une petite suite pour les rares que ça intéresse! ^^**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

:

:

- Besoin d'aide ? Lui demanda une voix un peu rauque qu'elle reconnu immédiatement comme celle d'Aryana.

- Hum... Oui, si ça ne vous dérange pas.

La jeune actrice souleva le sac avec aisance avant de faire glisser la sangle sur son épaule.

- On va dans votre bureau j'imagine. Le ton était moins froid que d'habitude et Kat la regarda avec surprise avant de reprendre sa marche vers les studios.

Elle se racla un peu la gorge en essayant de trouver quelque chose à dire.

- Prête pour le casting?

Immédiatement, elle sentit la brune se tendre à ses côtés. Ca n'allait pas être facile. Elle se demandait ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans la vie de la jeune femme pour qu'elle soit en permanence sur la défensive comme ça. Elle vit la jolie brune respirer un grand coup pour essayer de se détendre. Elle faisait visiblement un effort avec elle, et elle l'appréciait à sa juste valeur.

- Je connais mon texte si c'est ce qui vous inquiète.

Kat ne pu pas voir son regard, car la jeune femme était un peu devant elle et qu'elle était gênée par son carton, mais son langage corporel parlait pour elle. Elles continuèrent en silence jusqu'au bureau.

- Je pose votre sac sur le bureau?

- Oui... La jeune réalisatrice posa le carton par terre et se retourna vers Aryana. Le silence s'éternisa un peu avant que l'actrice fasse un mouvement pour partir.

- Et bien je vous laisse vous installer.

- Je ne vous ai pas remercié pour le café tout à l'heure. Donc... Merci. Ca m'a touché...

La brune haussa les épaules en faisant un léger sourire.

- Pas de soucis. Fit Aryana en sortant de la pièce.

Visiblement ce n'était pas la bonne technique pour commencer une conversation. Kat sentait qu'elle allait devoir faire preuve de patience mais ça ne la dérangeait pas. Elle était intriguée par ce que pouvait cacher la carapace de l'actrice et avait tout le temps pour trouver les brèches.

:

:

Bientôt l'heure. En si peu de temps, il n'y avait qu'une actrice qui avait pu répondre présente pour le casting, mais Kat s'en foutait puisqu'au final c'était celle qu'elle aurait surement choisi qui était venu.

Elle avait déjà vu Keira Knightley dans plusieurs de ses films, et elle était pressée de travailler avec elle.

Elle ajusta l'objectif de la caméra et jeta un dernier regard sur la brune et la blonde en face d'elle.

- Action!

..

- Mais... Comment as-tu fais? C'était ma chambre... Et tu étais là? Ou je n'ai fait qu'imaginer ça?

Aryana fit un petit sourire rassurant.

- J'étais bien là... Les murs sont pains en blanc, ton dessus de lit est bleu nuit, il y a un grand bureau sous une fenêtre et...

- ok! ok! Comment c'est possible?

- C'est sûrement un endroit où tu te sens en sécurité. Un endroit où ton inconscient nous à mené naturellement.

- Est ce que je peux voir aussi? Je veux dire à travers toi?

La jeune actrice brune fit semblant d'hésiter puis prit les mains de la blonde en face d'elle. La blonde ferma ensuite les yeux avant de commencer à respirer profondément. La brune lui laissa quelques instants avant de fermer les yeux à son tour.

- C'est ma chambre. Murmura Aryana.

..

- Coupé!

Elle souriait. L'alchimie était là. Elle sentait que ça allait le faire entre les deux actrices.

Elle contourna la caméra et se dirigea vers elles.

- Bon... et bien, pour moi, c'est bon. Elle se tourna vers l'actrice blonde. Et pour vous? Vous êtes toujours partante pour le projet?

- Oui. Je voulais trouver quelque chose de différent et surprendre mon publique. Je pense qu'avec ce film on pourrait faire quelque chose de vraiment pas mal. Et puis, je dois avouer que j'ai visionné votre travail et que je l'ai trouvé stupéfiant.

Kat se sentit rougir. Elle se racla la gorge avant de continuer.

- Merci. Je... Donc demain, vous aller signer tous les papiers à la firme, puis nous pourrons commencer à travailler?

- Pas de soucis.

Les deux blondes se serrèrent la main. Kat regarda quelques secondes l'actrice partir avec son impresario avant de se retourner vers la brune.

- Ca c'est plutôt bien passé pour un premier rush, non?

Aryana mit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

- Ca peut le faire... De toute façon c'est vous la réalisatrice. Vous décidez. Encore cette voix froide et distante, alors que la jeune actrice se retournait pour repartir vers sa loge.

Kat lui attrapa rapidement le poignet, la forçant à se tourner vers elle. L'attitude d'Aryana commençait à l'agacer. Elle ne voulait pas la brusquer mais il fallait qu'elle parle pour que les choses s'arrangent.

- Je ne suis pas votre ennemie, vous savez? J'aimerai beaucoup travailler avec vous et je pense que vous avez beaucoup de talent.

Aryana resta un moment silencieuse. Elle était surprise. Pourquoi la réalisatrice lui disait-elle ça? Elle lui avait déjà confirmé qu'elle tournerai ce satané film... elle n'avait pas besoin de lui faire des compliments. Et puis, elle était troublée qu'elle lui demande son avis. Pour elle, les réalisateurs n'étaient qu'une bande de dictateurs narcissiques.

La voix de Kat se radoucie.

- Votre avis compte aussi pour moi. Si je peux vous rendre les choses plus faciles, je le ferais. Elle relâcha la main de l'actrice qui retomba mollement à son côté. Elle ce retourna pour partir mais elle fut à son tour retenue par une main ferme sur son poignet.

- Ne croyez pas que vous aller m'acheter avec des compliments. Je sais comment vous, et les autres réalisateurs, fonctionnez. Ca ne marche pas avec moi. Sa voix était glaciale. C'était la première fois qu'elle parlait comme ça à Kat et la jeune femme comprenait enfin le pourquoi de son surnom. Cependant, elle ne voulait pas se laisser impressionner. Hors de question.

- Je ne suis pas "les autres". Sa voix était douce mais ferme. Laissez-moi une chance.

Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi elle se justifiait devant l'autre femme, mais sur le moment, ça lui sembla être la chose à faire. Elle aurait pu lui crier dessus et lui dire qu'elle était le chef... mais elle était sûre que cela n'aurait fait qu'empirer la situation. Et puis, de toute façon, ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle fonctionnait. Elle aimait les bonnes ambiances sur un plateau de tournage. Tout le monde était alors plus détendu et le rendu sur la pellicule n'en était que plus naturel.

Elle vit le regard froid, vrillé au sien, devenir hésitant. Elle perçut aussi la douleur de la jeune femme en face d'elle mais elle ne rajouta rien de plus, lui laissant prendre sa décision.

- Je n'ai pas le choix... Sur ses mots, l'actrice s'enfuie vers la sortie.

Kat soupira. Les tournages étaient toujours intenses, et, plus ou moins émotionnellement éprouvant. Mais là, ça commençait quand même fort! Et puis, elle ne comprenait pas vraiment la dernière phrase de l'actrice. Elle aurait très bien pu refuser de travailler sur ce film si il la rebutait tant. Elle espérait que ça ne serait pas un problème pour la suite.

:

:

Kurt toqua avant de passer la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte du bureau.

- Hé beauté! Tu sais quelle heure il est?

Kat regarda machinalement sa montre. 23h40. Elle étouffa un bâillement. Cette première journée avait été longue. Elle avait commencer à dessiner les prochains rushes sur son bloc à dessin. Ca lui permettait de mieux visualiser les scènes et la façon dont elle voulait les tourner.

- Oui... Je n'ai pas vu l'heure tourner... T'as mangé?

- Non, pas encore. Tu veux qu'on commande des pizzas?

- Yep! Avec plein de fromage!

Il attrapa son téléphone et se vautra dans le petit canapé derrière la table basse. Kat se dirigea vers la petite porte au fond pour se rafraichir. Elle entendit vaguement Kurt passer leur commande.

- Ca devrait arriver d'ici une demi-heure... Alors? Ta première journée?

- Piouf... On a enfin trouvé notre deuxième premier rôle. Je pense qu'on va pouvoir faire du bon boulot.

- La reine Iceberg a été sage?

- Kurt! Arrête avec ça! Tu sais ce que j'en pense. Et oui, elle a très bien géré la scène, si tu veux tout savoir.

- Ok, ok! Je demandais juste! Ne t'énerve pas!

- Et toi? Ta journée?

- Bien remplie! Je n'ai pas l'habitude des grands tournages comme ça mais ça va le faire! J'ai préparé tous les costumes pour demain.

- Bien... On mange et on file se reposer!

:

:

Kat se réveilla en sursaut. Elle ne reconnaissait pas les bruits qui l'entouraient et elle n'était visiblement pas dans son lit. Elle ouvrit rapidement les yeux et tout lui revint en mémoire.

Elle était allongée sur le canapé de son bureau, aux studios. Elle se rappela qu'elle avait tranquillement mangé avec Kurt et qu'elle avait insisté pour finir un croquis. Kurt était partit et elle avait fini par s'endormir ici. Elle se leva en baillant et se dirigea vers le sac qu'elle avait apporté la veille.

Encore une chance que le canapé soit confortable, sinon elle s'en serait tiré avec un bon mal de dos.

Ca lui arrivait souvent de se laisser emporter par son travail, elle avait donc prit l'habitude de se balader avec un sac d'affaires lorsqu'elle était en tournage.

Heureusement que le bureau contenait une petit salle d'eau. Ca lui permettait de prendre une bonne douche et se changer avant que les autres n'arrivent.

:

:

Aryana arriva de bonne heure. Ca faisait un moment qu'elle n'arrivait plus à dormir et, finalement, elle avait décidé de venir plus tôt, étudier son texte dans la loge ne lui ferait pas de mal. Elle appréhendait vraiment la suite du tournage et savoir son texte sur le bout des ongles ne pouvait que lui être bénéfique.

Elle gara sa voiture de location à côté de la mini de la réalisatrice. La voiture n'avait pas l'air d'avoir bouger depuis la veille. Etrange.

Elle se dirigea vers le bureau de la réalisatrice et hésita devant la porte. Après tout ça ne la regardait pas. Si la réalisatrice voulait se tuer à la tache dès le premier jour s'était ses oignons.

Elle finit par toquer, inquiète malgré tout qu'il puisse s'être passé quelque chose.

N'entendant pas de réponses, son inquiétude monta d'un cran. Ca l'aurait embêté de devoir encore changer de réalisateur. Surtout que, à choisir, la jeune blonde semblait être plutôt bien. Ou du moins, moins exécrable que les autres...

Elle appuya sur la poigné, poussa lentement la porte, et entra dans le bureau... Et se retrouva nez à nez avec Kat qui sortait de la salle d'eau en soutien-gorge, en train d'essuyer ses cheveux blonds encore humides.

Elle se retourna vivement en poussant une exclamation:

- Oh mon dieu! Désolée... Je... Votre voiture n'avait pas bougée depuis hier et... je... Elle se tu, gêné d'avoir dérangé la jeune réalisatrice et de la trouver aussi peu vêtue.

- Hé! Pas de soucis. Kat ne put s'empêcher de rigoler un peu devant la réaction de l'actrice. Laissez moi passer un tee-shirt et je suis toute à vous.

- Non, non... Je... m'inquiétais juste... Un peu... Je... désolée. Je vais apprendre mon texte dans ma loge.

Une nouvelle fois, la brune prit la fuite en sortant en courant presque du bureau, sous le regard amusé de la blonde.

"Inquiète donc? Autant pour la reine Iceberg..."

:

:

Kat finit de se sécher et passa rapidement un tee-shirt moulant. Elle souriait en repensant encore à la jeune actrice. Elle décida que c'était à son tour de faire un pas dans sa direction. Après tout, elle lui avait déjà apporté du café et son inquiétude de ce matin l'avait touché.

Elle fit un crochet par les machines à café et sortie des studios en direction des caravanes sur le parking qui servaient de loges aux acteurs.

Les voitures venaient se garer au fur et à mesure et les plateaux reprenaient vie.

Elle toqua maladroitement en tenant un gobelet de café brulant dans chaque mains et attendit une réponse.

La porte s'ouvrit et Aryana la regarda, surprise.

- Café?

Un léger sourire flotta sur les lèvres de l'actrice.

- Depuis quand les réalisateurs viennent apporter le café?

- Hum... Je suppose que vous n'avez eu affaire qu'aux réalisateurs du côté obscure de la force, jeune Padawan!

- Et donc, là je suis en face d'une réalisatrice maître Jedi?

Kat éclata de rire.

- Oui, quelque chose comme ça...

La porte s'ouvrit en grand et l'actrice recula pour la laisser entrer.

L'intérieur de la caravane était fonctionnel. Les pages de textes étaient étalées sur une petite table basse devant un canapé qui avait l'air confortable.

Kat tendit son gobelet à l'actrice, qui l'invita d'un geste à s'assoir.

Un silence confortable s'installa entre les deux jeunes femmes. Aucunes n'essayant de le briser. Kat observait Aryana à la dérobé.

La jeune actrice n'avait pas forcément l'air très à l'aise mais au moins elle ne l'avait pas chassé.

Son regard balaya les feuilles sur la table.

- Vous n'avez pas trop de soucis à apprendre tout ça?

Elle vit la brune froncer un peu les sourcils avant de répondre, un peu sur la défensive.

- Ca va.

Kat décida de ne pas insister. Le sujet était visiblement sensible.

- Je voulais vous remercier pour tout à l'heure.

- Il va falloir que vous arrêtiez de me remercier à tout bout de champ. Aryana essayait de garder un ton froid mais une pointe d'humour transperça quand même et la blonde s'en aperçu.

Kat se mordit un peu la lèvre du bas avant de répondre:

- Alors, il va falloir que vous arrêtiez de prendre soin de moi comme ça. Je risquerais de m'y habituer. "Quitte ou double" pensa-t-elle en prononçant la dernière phrase.

Aryana ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'un simple café pouvait vous acheter comme ça.

Leurs regards plongèrent l'un dans l'autre. La joute verbale les amusait l'une comme l'autre.

- Ah mais non! Il va en falloir bien plus qu'un pour m'acheter! Je suis dopée à la caféine!

- Alors... Je suppose que demain ce sera à mon tour de vous apporter le café...

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt Aryana regretta d'avoir dit ça. Mais devant le sourire éblouissant de la jeune blonde elle ne put faire marche arrière...


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour tout le monde!

Voilà la suite tant attendue ^^

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot d'encouragement, si cela vous dit!

Bonne lecture

:

:

Le plateau était plongé dans la pénombre. Tous les techniciens étaient partit depuis longtemps.

Des frissons douloureux parcouraient son échine. Elle sentait son cœur battre furieusement entre ses côtes. Des goutes de sueur glissaient le long de ses tempes mais elle continuait son chemin, laborieusement. Ses muscles étaient tétanisés et douloureux mais ses jambes continuaient d'avancer vers la lumière qui filtrait sous la porte du bureau. Son bureau.

Elle se détestait d'être aussi faible. Mais il lui fallait sa dose pour ne plus penser.

Ne plus réfléchir à quel point sa vie était devenue pathétique, à quel point plus rien ne la rattachait à ce monde.

Et elle savait vers qui se tourner.

C'est lui qui lui avait donné sa première dose. Sous l'emprise de la drogue, elle devenait une marionnette malléable entre ses mains. Il lui avait fait croire que son jeu d'actrice n'en serait que meilleur, qu'elle pourrait vider sa tête et ne se concentrer que sur son rôle. Elle l'avait cru. Et maintenant elle vivait un enfer... Un enfer pavé de seringues vides.

Elle vit sa main se poser sur la poignée de la porte, comme si elle appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre. Sa tête lui criait qu'il ne fallait pas. Son corps continuait d'avancer vers l'oubli.

Elle le vit se retourner en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Un sourire sadique étira ses lèvres en la reconnaissant.

Et elle se maudit encore plus. Il la dominait totalement. Elle lui appartenait et il le savait.

Elle savait aussi comment cela allait finir.

Son regard flou suivi le moindre de ses gestes, sans surprise. Comme une routine bien huilée.

Elle le vit tendre la main vers le dernier tiroir de son bureau. Elle le vit préparer le mélange et elle suivit d'un regard mort la seringue absorber le liquide.

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui releva la manche. Elle ne bougeait toujours pas. Pourtant son cerveau lui hurlait de refuser ce qui allait se passer. Refuser de mourir à petit feu. Elle sentit des larmes de désespoir couler le long de ses joues alors que l'aiguille trouvait sa veine.

Son cerveau se déconnecta enfin et elle assista à la suite comme si elle n'était plus dans son corps.

Elle le vit la déshabiller et prendre possession d'elle. C'était le prix à payer.

:

:

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant. Le cri qui l'avait réveillé raisonnant encore dans ses oreilles. Son propre cri. Elle sentit la panique monter en elle avant de se souvenir où elle était. Dans la chambre de l'appartement qu'elle louait le temps du tournage, en sécurité. Elle passa une main fébrile dans ses longs cheveux noirs.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le réveil, 3h... A peine quelques heures de sommeil et elle savait qu'elle devrait s'en contenter.

Les mauvais rêves venus de son passé la hantaient chaque nuit depuis qu'elle avait commencé le tournage. Elle pensait pourtant être assez forte pour gérer ses émotions... Mais elles la rattrapaient inexorablement quand la nuit tombait et que son corps s'écroulait de fatigue.

Elle essaya de calmer sa respiration et balança ses jambes hors du lit en attrapant le paquet de cigarette posé sur la table de nuit.

Si elle ne pouvait pas dormir, alors autant s'occuper l'esprit et aller apprendre son texte. Au moins cela la forcerait à se focaliser sur autre chose.

Elle passa d'abord par la salle de bain. Son tee-shirt était trempé de sueur. Elle le fit passer rapidement par dessus sa tête et en prit un autre sur la pile posée sur le petit meuble derrière elle. En se retournant, son regard se posa sur son reflet dans le miroir en face d'elle. Elle était pale, ses yeux étaient vides et de larges cernes noirs venaient les souligner. Elle se demanda brièvement si elle allait pouvoir tenir le coup avant de repousser cette pensée négative le plus loin possible. Elle n'avait pas le choix.

Elle serra les dents et tourna le robinet. Ses mains en coupe recueillirent l'eau qu'elle se passa sur le visage. La fraicheur lui fit du bien et finit de la tirer du sommeil, l'aidant à chasser les dernières bribes de cauchemars. Elle respira un grand coup avant de fermer l'eau. Cela ne servait à rien de rester bloquer sur le passé. Il fallait qu'elle avance. Elle se sécha rapidement le visage et sortie de la salle de bain.

Ses pieds nus foulaient le carrelage de la cuisine et elle se dirigea vers la cafetière. Le breuvage chaud lui ferait du bien.

Elle dosa rapidement le café qu'elle déposa dans un filtre neuf et mit de l'eau dans l'appareil avant de le mettre en marche.

Les arômes lui parvinrent rapidement aux narines et un léger sourire étira ses lèvres. L'odeur lui faisait penser à Kat. Elle trouvait cela apaisant.

Une routine s'était installée entre les deux femmes. Chaque matin, Aryana venait apporter son café à la réalisatrice. Elles s'installaient quelque minutes dans son bureau et parlaient de tout et de rien. Parfois, seul le silence les accompagnait, mais ce n'était jamais oppressant. Aussi étrange que cela lui paraitre, elle se sentait bien en sa présence. Elle ne se sentait pas jugé. Elle savait bien que son impression était surement fausse, mais elle avait le sentiment que la jeune femme n'attendait rien d'elle, même si elle était l'une des actrices principales de son film! Elle avait l'air de l'accepter telle qu'elle était.

Elle versa le liquide brulant dans une tasse, récupéra son paquet de cigarette et se dirigea vers la table basse du salon où était éparpillé les pages du scripte qu'elle devait mémoriser.

Elle s'installa confortablement, tasse dans une main, cigarette dans l'autre, pages de textes sur les genoux et se plongea dans son travail. Son stress remonta d'un cran alors qu'elle parcourrait les lignes des yeux. Elle ne pourrait jamais faire ça...

:

:

Encore une fois, la jeune femme c'était endormie sur le petit canapé de son bureau. Encore une fois, elle se réveillait avec entrain et était pressée de commencer sa journée d'un travail qu'elle adorait.

Elle regarda rapidement l'heure à la montre de son poignet et se dirigea vers la petite salle d'eau. Aryana ne devrait pas tarder à arriver avec les cafés.

Un étrange sentiment de joie monta en elle à cette pensé. Plus le temps passait, et plus elle se sentait attiré par la jeune femme. Pourtant, elle savait bien que ce n'était pas la chose à faire. La jeune actrice était complexe, écorchée vive et certains sujets la faisaient vivement réagir et se replier sur elle même.

Elle ne comprenait pas les raisons, mais elle avait bien comprit qu'elle avait un souci avec les réalisateurs. Elle se demandait ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'elle réagisse de la sorte.

L'autre sujet qui semblait la mettre dans tout ses états était l'homosexualité de son personnage. Elle craignait que cela ne pose un problème le moment venu. Elle ne savait pas comment elle devrait réagir et s'arrangeait pour repousser les scènes de baisers. L'alchimie entre les deux actrices était pourtant bien présente, mais au moindre rapprochement un peu trop physique, Aryana se crispait et cela se sentait à l'écran. Elle devrait trouver un truc pour essayer de détendre la jeune actrice.

Elle se déshabilla et passa rapidement sous la douche. L'eau chaude ruisselait sur son corps, le détendant. Elle soupira en pensant qu'elle devait se dépêcher si elle ne voulait pas louper la jeune actrice.

Elle rinça la mousse parfumée à la lavande et sortie de la douche. Elle se sécha, passa ses sous vêtements et un vieux jeans élimé. Aujourd'hui, ils devaient s'envoler pour l'Ecosse afin de tourner les scènes avec le père de Santanna dans un vieux château . Prendre l'avion était un supplice pour elle, alors autant se sentir à l'aise en portant des habits confortables. Elle finit de lacer ses Complices, frictionna une serviette sèche sur ses cheveux blonds pour finir de les sécher et jura en se rendant compte qu'elle avait oublié de prendre un tee-shirt.

Elle laissa retomber la serviette humide autour de ses épaules et se dirigea vers son bureau où devait trainer son sac.

Elle ouvrit la porte et se retrouva face à Aryana. Quasiment torse nu. Elle se sentie rougir et se racla la gorge avant de parler.

- Euh... Bonjour vous.

La jeune actrice lui adressa un sourire resplendissant avant de lui tendre naturellement son café.

- Bonjour.

Kat resta quelque secondes à se demander ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle scruta quelques secondes les yeux de la brune avant de décider qu'elle n'avait pas du tout l'air gênée. Elle prit donc le café des mains de l'actrice avant de le poser sur le bureau. Elle se retourna pour fouiller dans son sac, rougissant de plus belle en sentant son regard fixé sur elle.

- Laisse-moi deux secondes, le temps que je trouve un tee-shirt dans mon bazar.

- Ca ne me gêne pas.

A peine un murmure. Mais, elle l'avait bien entendu. Venant de quelqu'un d'autre, elle aurait pensé qu'elle flirtait avec elle.

Vraiment, elle allait de surprise en surprise avec la jeune femme. Elle aurait parié qu'elle aurait été gêné de se retrouver devant une autre femme à moitié nue. Mais non. Elle prenait cela comme si tout était normal.

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées et finit par trouver ce qu'elle voulait. Elle se retourna avec une lueur espiègle dans le regard, brandissant son tee-shirt "I want a coffee!".

- Qu'est ce que tu en dis?

- Qu'il va t'aller comme un gant... Les yeux de l'actrice continuaient de l'observer. Par contre, il va falloir penser à aller chez le coiffeur, non?

- Hé! Je n'ai pas le temps de faire ce genre de truc! Et puis... Je n'aime pas trop y aller.

- Je pourrais le faire.

Kat la regarda, surprise. Puis choisit de répondre sur le ton de l'humour, elle fronça les sourcils, faussement menaçante avant de répondre.

- Qu'est ce que j'ai fait de si horrible pour mériter ta vengeance?

Aryana se rapprocha d'elle. Elle passa sa main dans les cheveux encore humide de la réalisatrice, les ramenant sur le côté.

- Je pourrais peut-être te faire ressembler à quelque chose.

Kat voyait qu'elle essayait de se retenir de sourire. Elle découvrait encore une nouvelle facette de l'actrice et elle aimait ça. Elle avait toujours pensé que sous la glace se cachait un être chaud et émotif.

- Ou me faire rentrer dans le petit livre des horreurs! Elle ne pu se retenir d'éclater de rire en disant cela.

Aryana réagit au quart de tour en saisissant la serviette enroulée autour de son cou et l'utilisa comme un fouet en direction de sa cuisse!

- Non mais dis donc! Tu doute de mes capacités de coiffeuse? Un sourire éclatant était maintenant visible sur son visage.

Kat glapi en sentant la serviette claquer contre sa cuisse. Elle se mit à courir pour bondir par dessus la table basse avant d'atterrir sur le canapé. Elle riait tellement qu'elle en avait presque le souffle coupé.

Aryana se rapprocha dangereusement d'elle alors qu'elle essayait de calculer ses possibilités. Aucune arme à porté de main. Il ne lui restait que la fuite ou se rendre lâchement...

Elle tenta une feinte vers la droite avant de partir du côté opposé.

Aryana ne se laissa pas berner et tendit le bras pour l'attraper au vol. Son bras s'enroula autour de sa hanche et la ramena vers elle. Elle perdit l'équilibre et, si l'actrice n'avait pas été là pour la rattraper de justesse, elle se serrait surement vautré sur le sol. Kat sentit les bras de l'actrice, toujours morte de rire, se resserrer autour d'elle et finit sa course directement contre son torse.

C'est à ce moment qu'elle prit conscience du peu de vêtements qui la couvrait. Ses yeux plongèrent dans le regard sombre de l'actrice et elle se sentie rougir à nouveau. Sentir les mains douces sur sa peau nue ne la laissait pas insensible et elle ne voulait surtout pas mettre la jeune actrice mal à l'aise.

Elle se recula doucement, le sourire toujours aux lèvres.

- Ok. Tu as gagné. Elle frissonna alors que l'actrice laissait retomber ses bras de chaque côté d'elle, l'effleurant légèrement au passage et créant un sentiment de manque.

Aryana remarqua les frissons sur la peau de la blonde et prit ça sur le compte de la température fraiche de la pièce.

- Tu devrais t'habiller, tu vas attraper froid. Le ton était calme, sans arrières pensées.

Kat hocha la tête et alla ramasser son tee-shirt, qu'elle avait laissé tomber dans la bataille, avant de la passer par dessus sa tête.

C'est ce moment que choisit Kurt pour passer sa tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- Kat! Me dis pas que tu as encore dormie ici! Il se figea en apercevant Aryana mais fit l'effort de rentrer tout de même dans le bureau.

Immédiatement, la jeune actrice reprit son masque impassible et se tourna vers le jeune homme.

- Je vais vous laisser. Elle se retourna alors vers la réalisatrice avant d'ajouter. Je vais récupérer quelques affaires dans ma caravane et je serais prête.

- A tout à l'heure. Kat la regarda quitté la pièce avec une pointe de tristesse.

- Et bien... Je crois que c'est la première fois que je l'entends autant parler!

Kat se rapprocha de Kurt avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

- Bonjour... Et arrête avec ça. C'est quelqu'un de bien...

Kurt la fixa un moment, dubitatif, avant de répondre.

- Avec toi peut-être... Bon tes affaires sont prêtes au moins?

Kat grogna avant de répondre.

- Tu sais bien que mon sac est toujours prêt!

et celle dans la chambre


	5. Chapter 5

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre pour bien commencer votre week end!**

**Bonne lecture à tous...**

:

:

- Laisse moi cinq minutes et je suis prête!

Kat retourna rapidement dans la salle de bain, elle attrapa sa brosse à dent et appliqua du dentifrice dessus.

Kurt passa la tête et la fixa un moment.

- Tu l'apprécie, n'est ce pas?

La réalisatrice recracha un peu de mousse blanche avant de répondre en le regardant à son tour à travers le miroir en face d'elle.

- Bien sûr. C'est mon actrice principale.

Le jeune homme plissa un peu le yeux, suspicieux.

- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi. Tu l'aime bien... vraiment bien...

- Je... Je ne sais pas Kurt. J'aime passer du temps avec elle, c'est tout. Il n'y a rien je t'assure.

- Qui essaye tu de convaincre? Toi ou moi?

La blonde commença à s'énerver.

- Mais personne! Il n'y a rien!

- Si tu le dis... Il ne semblait pas convaincu mais n'insista pas plus.

Kat finit de se rincer la bouche et se retourna vers lui.

- C'est bon! Je suis prête!

- Alors, allons retrouver ton amie! Il lui adressa un sourire complice qu'elle ne comprit pas, mais elle lui emboita tout de même le pas en attrapant son sac et en soufflant.

- Il n'y a rien Kurt! S'agaça-t-elle un dernière fois.

- Ca tu me l'as déjà dit, ma belle!

:

:

Aryana se dirigeait d'un pas décidé vers le petit bus qui avait été loué pour les transporter jusqu'à l'aéroport. Elle repensait à ce qu'il s'était passé dans le bureau de la réalisatrice. Elle se demandait encore comment la jeune blonde avait fait pour passer les barrières qu'elle érigeait autour d'elle. Mine de rien, elle la sentait gratter à la porte et elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir la repousser. Elle allait devoir prendre une décision car plus elle la laissait se rapprocher et plus il serait difficile de la repousser par la suite.

Elle leva les yeux vers les vitres du bus et s'aperçut qu'elle était la dernière à arriver. Le chauffeur l'attendait près de la soute à bagage.

- Bonjour Mademoiselle. Laissez moi prendre vos bagages. Il tendit le bras pour la délester de son sac et le déposa dans le bus pendant qu'elle montait les marches.

Un rapide cou d'œil lui apprit qu'elle était effectivement la dernière. Il ne restait plus qu'une place à côté de Kat. Elle se demanda vaguement si la réalisatrice ne l'avait pas fait exprès, sachant qu'elle n'aurait pas été à l'aise avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle s'approcha de la blonde qui lui fit un petit clin d'œil avant de se décaler vers la vitre.

Le chauffeur grimpa à son tour et se glissa derrière son volant.

- Tout le monde est là?

- Oui, vous pouvez y aller. Répondit Kat en se retournant une dernière fois pour être sûre. Un sourire étira ses lèvres quand elle vit Kurt, déjà en grande discussion avec son voisin. Visiblement, il était sous le charme de Jérémy et cela ne semblait pas gêner le monteur. Au moins, elle saurait quoi répondre la prochaine fois qu'il lui demanderait si elle "aimait bien" Aryana. Elle savait bien qu'il allait revenir à la charge et ne savait pas trop quoi lui répondre. Elle appréciait l'actrice, c'était un fait. Mais elle savait aussi que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de se laisser aller à l'apprécier d'avantage.

Elle se rassit confortablement dans son siège et laissa son esprit vagabonder. Sans s'en rendre compte, son regard se porta sur la jeune femme à ses côtés.

Le bus démarra et Aryana reposa sa tête contre le tissus du siège. Elle ferma un instant les yeux. Elle sentait le regard de la blonde sur elle mais elle ne trouvait pas cela dérangeant. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle finit par grogner.

- Allé... Pose ta question! Elle rouvrit les yeux et fixa le regard vert curieux avec un léger sourire. Elle avait comprit que la blonde était curieuse et elle se demanda ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir lui demander.

- Comment tu as fait pour arriver après moi alors que, quand tu es partie de mon bureau, tu étais déjà prête? Kat rigolait mais elle sentit la brune se tendre un peu.

- Désolée. Je...

Kat posa instinctivement sa main sur la cuisse de l'actrice qui commençait à paniquer.

- Ce n'était pas un reproche. Je voulais juste te taquiner. Elle se demanda encore une fois ce qui avait pu se passer pour que la brune soit sans arrêt sur la défensive.

Aryana relâcha son souffle. Elle n'avait pas eu conscience de le retenir jusqu'à ce que ses poumons la rappelle à l'ordre.

- Désolée... Murmura-t-elle encore une fois. Elle s'en voulait de toujours réagir au quart de tour. Kat n'était pas comme les autres et il n'y avait aucune raisons pour que ses vieux démons ressurgissent avec elle.

Kat pressa un peu plus sa cuisse avant de la relâcher et de laisser glisser sa main dans le vide entre les deux sièges. Elle savait que l'actrice n'aimait pas les contacts physiques et ne voulait pas la rendre plus mal à l'aise.

- Ce n'est rien. Et arrête de t'excuser! Tu vas finir par me filer mauvaise conscience!

Aryana chercha le regard vert, elle n'y trouva que douceur et compassion, et finit par se détendre un peu. Elle hocha doucement la tête et tenta un piètre sourire.

:

:

Le trajet jusqu'à l'aéroport fut assez rapide. Chacun récupéra ses valises et ils se dirigèrent vers les guichets pour enregistrer leurs bagages. Un petit attroupement commençait à se faire autour des deux actrices principales et Kat jura en se dirigeant vers elles.

Elle voyait Aryana commencer à se tendre, sur la défensive, alors que Keira signait des autographes, son sourire d'actrice figé au visage.

- C'est finit pour aujourd'hui! Clama-t-elle d'une voix claire en posant une main protectrice sur l'épaule de la brune et en la dirigeant vers la blonde pour l'attraper à son tour. Merci à tous pour l'intérêt que vous nous portez mais nous allons être en retard! Je suis désolée.

Elle dirigea ses deux actrices vers le carré VIP de l'aéroport et jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule en cherchant Kurt.

Le jeune homme avait suivit la scène de loin et comprit ce qu'elle lui demandait. Il attrapa Jérémy par le bras.

- Et bien... Je crois que nous sommes de corvée de bagages!

Jérémy se laissa entrainer de bonne grâce et Kat secoua un peu la tête en les voyant disparaitre.

Elle relâcha sa prise sur les actrices en refermant la porte du petit salon qui allait les accueillir le temps que les formalités soient faites.

Aryana lui murmura un merci qu'elle seule put entendre et Keira se tourna vers elle.

- Merci. Je commençait à voir tout ce monde arriver et je me demandait comment on allait pouvoir se tirer de là sans froisser personne!

- Ce n'est rien. Ca fait aussi partit de mon job de vous protéger. D'ailleurs, je me demande comment autant de gens ont pu savoir que nous serions là aujourd'hui...

En fait, elle savait que les producteurs laissaient intentionnellement filtrer certaines informations pour essayer de créer le buzz, mais ça n'avait jamais été sa manière de fonctionner. Elle voulait que son film marche parce qu'il était bon, et non parce qu'il y avait des polémiques autour du tournage ou des acteurs.

Sans le vouloir, son regard se porta à nouveau sur Aryana. Elle la fixa quelques secondes et fut soulagé de la voir se détendre en s'asseyant confortablement sur une des banquettes à disposition.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle s'en remettra... La voix de l'actrice blonde était douce et elle se retourna vers elle pour répondre, surprise.

- Mais je ne m'inquiète pas!

Un sourire énigmatique flotta sur le visage de Keira et elle lui tourna le dos pour aller s'installer à son tour.

"Mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous aujourd'hui?", pensa la réalisatrice.

:

:

Il y avait peu de monde en première classe. Du coup, tout le monde pu prendre deux fauteuils pour être encore plus à l'aise. Aryana s'installa dans les fauteuils en faces de ceux de Kat. Elles étaient séparées par l'allée centrale.

La brune avait fermé les yeux et écoutait déjà de la musique, les écouteurs vissés aux oreilles.

Kat respira un grand coup en essayant de ne pas trop angoisser du décollage et s'installa à son tour. Elle clipsa sa ceinture de sécurité et la serra autant qu'elle put autour de sa taille avant même que l'hôtesse ne leur demande. Elle avait vraiment horreur de l'avion. Chaque décollage et atterrissage étaient une véritable torture pour elle.

Les moteurs vrombirent et ses mains se crispèrent sur les accoudoirs. Ses jointures étaient blanches tellement elle y mit de force. Un frisson de peur lui parcourut l'échine en sentant l'appareil se mettre en mouvement. Elle sentit une présence se glisser à côté d'elle et elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir qui arrivait à ses côtés. Elle était prête à raler que ce n'était pas le bon moment quand elle reconnu Aryana.

- Mettez votre ceinture, s'il vous plait mademoiselle. Dit une hôtesse autoritaire du fond de l'habitacle.

Aryana releva la tête en direction de la voix.

- Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je ne bouge plus de là. Elle se retourna alors vers la blonde. Besoin d'un coup de main?

- Je... N'aime pas trop les avions.

- Je vois ça. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien se passer. La voix de l'actrice était douce et boucla rapidement sa ceinture avant de se retourner vers Kat.

A ce moment, les roues de l'avion passèrent sur un défaut sur le tarmac et la réalisatrice serra les mâchoires en essayant de retenir un gémissement de peur. Aryana lui fit lâcher l'accoudoir entre elle et glissa sa main dans la sienne.

- C'est mieux comme ça?

Kat fixa leurs mains jointes avant de relever la tête pour la regarder. Elle avait toujours peur mais elle se sentait apaisé auprès de l'actrice. Elle hocha la tête et se crispa à nouveau alors que l'avion décollait. Elle se concentra alors sur la peau de l'actrice sur la sienne. Elle était chaude et douce. En d'autres circonstances, elle aurait vraiment apprécié ce moment et elle se demanda si la brune avait conscience du pouvoir qu'elle avait sur elle. Non, probablement pas. Elle était sûrement gênée de faire ça mais le faisait par gentillesse.

Elle releva la tête, la brune la regardait d'un regard doux, elle se perdit un instant dans ses yeux et oublia tout ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle. Ce n'est que lorsque l'actrice détourna le regard et relâcha sa main qu'elle se rendit compte que l'avion était arrivé à la bonne altitude.

Elle se sentit rougir et retira sa main vivement.

- Je... Merci.

- Pas de problèmes. Je suis là pour ça. L'actrice lui fit un clin d'œil avant de détacher sa ceinture pour retourner à sa place.

Kat l'observa se lever et ne pu s'empêcher de l'observer un moment. Elle la regarda attraper son ordinateur et le mettre en marche. Ses yeux parcoururent son corps et elle se détourna pour ne pas être vu en train de la regarder. Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait?

:

:

Le reste du vol se passa sans soucis.

Comme pour le décollage, Aryana vint se mettre à côté de la réalisatrice dès que l'appareil commença sa descente. Elle lui prit naturellement la main et la serra doucement pour apaiser la jeune blonde.

Kat la fixa un moment et laissa le charme opérer le temps de la descente.

- Tu te rends compte que si tu continus comme ça, je serrais incapable de prendre l'avion sans toi? Elle essaya un pauvre sourire en essayant de se détendre alors que les roues de l'avion touchaient enfin terre.

- Je me demande si ça ne faisait pas partit d'une des closes de mon contrat... Il faudra que je vérifie ça en rentrant. les yeux d'Aryana pétillaient de malice.

- Si ce n'est pas dedans, il faudra que je demande à ce que ce soit rajouter... Marmonna Kat alors que l'actrice se levait pour regrouper ses affaires. Un sourire attendri étira les lèvres de l'actrice et elle continua de se préparer à descendre sans laisser voir qu'elle l'avait entendu.


	6. Chapter 6

**Et un de plus! N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires si cela vous dit ^^**

**Bonne lecture.**

:

:

Arrivée à l'hôtel, toute la petite troupe se rua vers le comptoir pour récupérer leurs clefs. Le voyage avait été fatigant et ils n'avaient qu'une idée en tête, retrouver leur lit pour s'écrouler.

Kurt était accoudé au comptoir et s'occupait de récupérer les clefs de toutes les chambres avant de les redistribuer. Tout un étage avait été réservé pour eux par la holding. C'est que ça commençait à faire quand même du monde, entre les acteurs, les techniciens du son, les caméramans, les accessoiristes, les maquilleuses... Et Jérémy, qu'elle avait fait venir avec eux pour pouvoir commencer à assembler certaines séquences pour se rendre compte du résultat.

Elle savait que certains réalisateurs enchainaient les plans et ne réalisait le montage qu'à la fin mais elle préférait travailler autrement. Elle sollicitait donc Jérémy pour relier les scènes au fur et à mesure qu'elles étaient tournées. Tant qu'elle n'était pas satisfaite du résultat, elle pouvait ainsi se permettre de retourner en modifiant les angles de vu ou le jeu des acteurs jusqu'à ce que cela soit parfait.

Aryana jeta un coup d'œil sur le porte-clefs de sa chambre et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur.

- Tout le monde est d'accord pour se retrouver en bas dans une heure pour qu'on mange ensemble? Demanda le jeune homme.

- C'est une bonne idée... Kat se tourna vers les autres pour voir leurs réactions.

Ils hochèrent la tête dans un ensemble plus ou moins synchronisé. Aryana la regarda quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer à son tour.

Les premiers montèrent et Kat resta en bas avec Kurt pour régler les dernières formalités.

Le jeune homme fit un dernier sourire à l'hôtesse d'accueil avant de se retourner vers la réalisatrice.

- Tu sais que tu m'épate?

La blonde fronça un peu les yeux, sentant le piège venir.

- Comment ça?

- Et bien... Tu arrive même à la faire venir manger avec nous!

- Je sentais que tu allais me sortir une bêtise... Et je n'y suis pour rien. Arrête d'écouter les ragots. Elle n'est pas si terrible que ça... Et puis, de ce que j'ai vu, tu t'entends plutôt bien avec Jérem? Heureusement que je lui ai demandé de venir avec nous...

Le jeune homme la regarda avec de faux airs indignés.

- Quoi? Mais pas du tout! C'est juste sympa de discuter avec lui!

- Ose me dire que tu ne le trouve pas à ton gout! Grand, brun, musclé...

Kurt la coupa rapidement.

- Lalalala! Je n'entends rien! Il attrapa prestement son sac et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur.

Kat le regarda fuir en riant.

- Ok! Allé c'est partie! Elle attrapa son sac de voyage et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Une fois arrivés à l'étage, elle jeta un coup d'œil au porte-clefs avec le numéro de la chambre. Elle leva la tête pour inspecter le couloir et vit Aryana batailler pour entrer dans la chambre à côté de la sienne.

Elle se retourna pour jeter un coup d'œil suspicieux à Kurt. Il attendait devant sa porte entre-ouverte. Il lui fit un petit sourire innocent et entra rapidement dans sa chambre avant qu'elle n'ai pu lui dire quoi que ce soit. Il ne perdait rien pour attendre.

Elle fit glisser la clef dans la serrure et pénétra dans la pièce.

La chambre était claire et propre malgré le mobilier un peu vieillot. Ils n'avaient de toute façon pas le choix, perdu dans la campagne de l'Ecosse.

Elle lâcha son sac qui s'écrasa au sol avec un bruit sourd et se dirigea vers la salle de bain dont la porte était ouverte. En passant devant le lit, elle aperçut une porte communicante qui la séparait de la chambre de l'actrice. Décidemment, Kurt avait tout prévu. Mais sa vengeance allait être terrible.

Elle fixa la porte et hésita un moment. Elle se décida finalement à aller toquer. Quelque secondes passèrent avant qu'elle n'entende le verrou. Le regard suspicieux d'Aryana s'éclaircie en reconnaissant l'intruse. Elle avança d'un pas et s'appuya au chambranle. Elle se racla la gorge avant de se lancer.

- Je me demandais si tu voulais que je t'attende pour descendre tout à l'heure.

- Oui. Je prend une douche et je suis prête.

- Je comptais faire la même chose. Elle donna un coup de hanche contre le montant de la porte pour se redresser et se tourna pour rentrer dans sa chambre.

- Kat...

- Oui?

- Je... après le repas... Enfin... Aryana rougissait au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'empêtrait dans sa demande.

- Dis-moi. Kat lui fit un petit sourire encourageant.

- Tu accepterais de m'aider à réviser mon texte? Enfin si tu es d'accord. J'imagine que tu dois être débordée de travail et que tu n'as certainement pas de temps à me consacrer et...

- Oui. La coupa la blonde. Pas de soucis.

- Tu es sûre? Parce que...

- C'est bon Ary... Ca me ferait même plaisir de t'aider.

Aryana se figea en entendant le surnom mais ne rajouta rien. Elle se contenta de fixer Kat quelques secondes avant d'hocher la tête.

- D'accord. Elle recula dans sa chambre, laissant la porte ouverte. A tout de suite alors.

Kat la regarda faire, amusée. Le surnom lui avait échappé mais, vu que la jeune femme n'avait pas relevé, elle supposait que cela ne posait pas de soucis.

Elle se recula à son tour, laissant aussi la porte ouverte. Elle attrapa son sac pour prendre ses affaires et se dirigea vers la douche, un sourire flottant toujours sur son visage.

:

:

Aryana laissait couler l'eau brulante sur sa peau. Le visage levé vers le jet, elle repensait à ce qu'elle venait de demander à la jeune réalisatrice.

Mais qu'est ce qui lui avait prit!

Sur le moment, ça lui avait parut être une bonne idée de demander à la jeune femme de l'aider à travailler son scripte avec elle. Après tout, c'était elle la réalisatrice et elle pourrait la guider comme elle l'entendait pour le film. Maintenant qu'elle repensait au passage qui lui posait problème et un léger vent de panique l'envahissait.

Comment lui expliquer que ce qui la faisait paniquer était d'embrasser une autre femme. Comment lui dire qu'elle ne trouvait pas cela normal...

De nouveaux souvenirs remontèrent à la surface. Elle ferma les yeux et bascula dans son passé. Le petit Jack n'avait rien demandé. Et elle avait été trop lâche pour oser dire quoi que ce soit. A huit ans, on était capable de dire quand quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais elle avait tellement peur que le père Brice lui face la même chose...

Elle se rendait bien compte que cela n'avait rien à voir avec la situation actuelle. Il n'y avait rien de mal à ce que deux adultes consentant s'embrassent, fussent-ils du même sexe, n'est ce pas? Elle essayait de se raisonner, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de paniquer une nouvelle fois.

Elle serra les poings et augmenta encore un peu la température de l'eau d'une main tremblante, comme pour se punir de sa lâcheté passée. Elle n'arriverait jamais à faire ça.

Elle sursauta violement lorsqu'elle entendit frapper à la porte de la salle de bain. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte du temps passé.

Elle entendit la voie de Kat, assourdit par la porte close.

- Aryana? Tout va bien?

Elle coupa brusquement l'arrivé d'eau avant de répondre.

- Oui... Oui... Je me dépêche.

- Non, prends ton temps. Je suis en avance mais je m'inquiétais d'entendre l'eau couler aussi longtemps.

Elle attrapa une serviette et commença à se sécher.

- Je m'habille vite fait et c'est bon.

Elle entendit les pas de la réalisatrice s'éloigner et elle relâcha sa respiration. Elle se hâta de s'habiller et passa un coup de brosse dans ses cheveux encore humides.

Le miroir en face d'elle lui renvoyait un reflet troublé par la buée mais elle discernait tout de même ses cernes. Elle soupira et attrapa son fond de teint pour les camoufler. Elle savait que le physique était important pour une actrice et ne voulait pas être prise en défaut. Un maquillage léger ne pouvait pas faire de mal.

:

:

Le repas se passait dans une bonne ambiance. Tout le monde se mélangeait sans faire attention à leur milieu habituel.

Acteur, technicien, monteur, réalisateur... Tout le monde faisait partit d'un tout. Kat aimait ce genre de réunion, cela soudait l'équipe de tournage. C'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour le film... Même si les producteurs auraient surement préféré un ou deux scandales pour faire couler l'encre des magazines.

Les discussions allaient bon train et Kat sentit la pression de la journée se relâcher peu à peu. Prendre l'avion n'était définitivement pas son truc. Elle était installée en bout de table, Aryana à sa droite et Jérémy à sa gauche. Elle laissa son regard parcourir toute la tablé et il finit par se diriger instinctivement vers Aryana.

Elle l'observa et la trouva magnifique. Elle portait un jean noir moulant et une tunique cintrée rouge au décolleté prononcé qui la mettait définitivement à son avantage. Elle devait se faire violence pour que son regard ne déviât pas trop bas. C'est sûr qu'avec ses cheveux en batailles, vielles converses, son jean troué et son t-shirt un peu trop grand, elle faisait pale figure à côté d'elle.

Elle repensa à la jeune femme quand elle était venue lui tenir la main dans l'avion. Elle se demanda comment les ragots avaient pu la faire passer pour la reine des glaces. Il suffisait de faire un peu attention pour voir que c'était une jeune femme sensible et bienveillante. Peut être un peu à fleur de peau mais certainement pas insensible.

Aryana ne prenait pas part aux conversations, mais elle écoutait poliment ce qui se passait autour d'elle et répondait aimablement lorsqu'on lui posait une question directe. Sentant un regard sur elle, elle releva la tête de son assiette et tourna la tête pour observer à son tour la réalisatrice. Elle la vit détourner le regard en rougissant, prise sur le fait en train de la dévisager, ce qui l'amusa.

Elle se pencha alors vers la blonde pour lui glisser à l'oreille:

- Tu vois quelque chose d'intéressant? Un sourire moqueur étirait ses lèvres et Kat ne le loupa pas.

La réalisatrice décida de rentrer dans le jeu et répondit:

- Oui, je vois sans conteste quelque chose d'intéressant. Elle plongea son regard dans celui de l'actrice qui finit par détourner les yeux en rougissant à son tour.

Kat éclata de rire et, sans réfléchir, posa sa main sur le bras nu de la brune.

- Excuse-moi Ary, je ne voulais pas te troubler.

Elle laissa retomber sa main en se rendant compte que la brune c'était figée à son contact. Décidemment, il lui manquait des informations pour comprendre l'actrice. Il allait falloir qu'elle se surveille. Elle qui avait tendance a devenir tactile avec les personnes qu'elle appréciait... Si elle ne faisait pas plus attention, cela allait peut être devenir un problème.

Elle attendit patiemment qu'Aryana lève à nouveau ses yeux vers elle avant de se pencher pour lui murmurer doucement.

- Tout va bien. Je suis désolée... Il se peut que je devienne un peu tactile avec les gens que j'aime bien... Mais je ne voulais pas te brusquer.

La brune prit une bonne inspiration avant de répondre.

- Non. Ca ne me gêne pas. Enfin... Pas avec toi.

Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraitre, Aryana n'avait pas été rebuté par le contact. Elle s'était figé en pensant que la panique allait surement faire surface, mais en fait, elle avait trouvé ça apaisant. Elle ne se comprenait plus, mais son corps avait accepté le touché, sans réaction de défense.

- Et... C'est une bonne chose? Kat attendit une réponse, curieuse.

Aryana sembla réfléchir un instant avant de répondre.

- C'est... inattendu. Je pense que c'est une bonne chose, non? La jeune actrice ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Elle y allait en tâtonnant mais elle su qu'elle avait donné la bonne réponse lorsqu'elle vit le sourire de la réalisatrice s'élargir.

- Oui. C'est une bonne chose. Sa main parcourue à nouveau les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient et revint se poser sur son avant bras avant de le serrer doucement. Elles se fixèrent quelques secondes avant que la main de la réalisatrice ne vienne reprendre son couteau pour finir de manger. Un nouveau pas venait d'être franchit, et c'était loin de déplaire à la jeune blonde

Aryana secoua légèrement la tête. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de se passer mais elle se dit que pour une fois, elle pouvait peut être se laisser aller.

Elle observa Kat rigoler avec Kurt A propos d'un certain costume pour un bal quelconque. Elle était si naturel... Si ouverte... Si joyeuse… Si différente d'elle. Et pourtant, ça collait. Elle se sentait bien avec elle.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

**Je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes de très bonnes fêtes de fin d'année!**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot!**

:

:

La soirée avait été plutôt agréable. Kat se dirigeait vers sa chambre, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Elle ouvrit sa porte avec ses clefs et se recula un peu avant d'entrer. Son regard se posa sur la jeune actrice qui entrait aussi dans la chambre voisine de la sienne.

- Hé!

Aryana repassa la porte pour pouvoir la voir.

- Tu veux toujours que je te fasse réviser ton texte?

Le temps d'un battement de cœur, Aryana se crispa mais ne trouva pas d'excuse valable pour s'esquiver. Après tout, c'est elle qui avait demandé à la réalisatrice de l'aider.

- Il n'est pas trop tard? Lança-t-elle avec un mince espoir de pouvoir se désister.

Kat releva le bras pour jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre.

- Il est à peine dix heure... Mais si tu es fatigué du voyage, je comprendrais. Elle semblait déçu en disant cela.

La brune aurait pu prendre la perche au vol et prétendre être fatiguée, mais l'angoisse de rester seule, avec ses vieux démons, lui semblait tout à coup encore plus déprimant que de passer du temps avec Kat.

- Je... Non... Enfin, si tu es sûre que cela ne te dérange pas...

Kat la coupa.

- Alors, c'est réglé! Toque à la porte dès que tu es prête.

- Laisse moi juste le temps de me changer et de mettre des vêtements un peu plus confortable et j'arrive.

La réalisatrice hocha la tête et rentra enfin dans sa chambre.

:

:

Aryana fila directement vers son sac de voyage et tira un bas de jogging gris qui avait connu des jours meilleurs et un débardeur blanc un peu trop grand. Elle récupéra aussi sa trousse de toilette et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Elle se regarda quelques secondes dans le miroir en se demandant ce qu'elle faisait. Qu'est ce qui lui avait prit de demander l'aide de Kat. Elle avait toujours su se débrouiller toute seule et il n'y avait pas de raisons pour que cela change maintenant. Et puis... Jamais elle n'oserai lui avouer la véritable raison de sa demande.

Elle soupira et ouvrit la petite sacoche posée devant elle d'un geste sec. Elle en retira une bouteille de démaquillant et un coton propre. Le liquide parfumé une fois déversé, elle hésita à se présenter sans artifice devant la blonde. Finalement, elle reposa le coton intact sur le bord de l'évier. Elle ne devait pas perdre de vu que, malgré tout, Kat était la réalisatrice. Son chef. Et qu'elle ne devait pas se relâcher sous prétexte que la jeune femme était agréable à côtoyer. Se montrer à son avantage devant elle ne pouvait être que bénéfique. Pour sa carrière.

Elle retira tout de même sa tunique cintrée, qui ne lui ressemblait pas et passa son débardeur. Elle remit quelques mèches de ses long cheveux noirs en place et, satisfaite du résultat, sortit de la pièce en éteignant la lumière au passage.

Elle fit un détour par son sac pour en retirer le scripte et se dirigea vers la porte communicante.

En s'approchant, elle remarqua qu'elle était juste poussée. Aucune des deux n'avait prit la peine de la fermer. Ce n'était pourtant pas son genre de passer à côté de ce genre de détail. En temps normal, elle avait horreur que l'on empiète sur son espace personnel et elle se fit la réflexion qu'elle n'aurait jamais laissé la porte ouverte avec n'importe qui d'autre de l'équipe. Elle doutait même qu'elle l'aurait ouverte si ce n'avait pas été Kat.

:

:

En entrant dans sa chambre, Kat se dirigea immédiatement vers son sac et en retirant son calepin de notes et croquis pour le film. Elle ne savait pas si Aryana allait arriver tout de suite, alors autant en profiter pour commencer à bosser sur les prochaines scènes.

Elle tira d'un dossier épais les photos des pièces du château où le tournage allait avoir lieux. Ses yeux inspectèrent les meubles anciens, s'imprégnèrent de la lumière tamisée, des couleurs un peu passées.

Elle fixa plus particulièrement les photos de la pièce qui allait être le bureau du père de Santana. Elle tira son grand bloc à croquis sur ses jambes et s'installa confortablement sur le matelas, le dos calé par les deux oreillers qu'elle avait plaqué contre le montant du lit, une jambe légèrement replié pour avoir un bon appui. Elle réfléchit à l'angle de la prise de vue qui saurait le plus mettre en valeur les interactions entre les deux personnages. Elle devait faire ressortir que Santana, même si elle était loyale à son père et éprouvait pour lui le plus grand respect, restait un électron libre et qu'elle n'était pas écrasée par lui. C'était avant tout une femme forte et indépendante. Elle commença à tirer les traits de ce qui était un imposant bureau en bois massif. Elle imagina l'acteur qui allait jouer le rôle du père, assis, vu de derrière, avec sa stature imposante et ses habits de cuir noir. Les traits et les courbes s'enchaînaient rapidement et le croquis prenait rapidement forme dans un tout équilibré.

La scène commençait à prendre vie dans son esprit. Elle imagina Santana, debout devant son père, le dos droit et le regard fier. Petit à petit, les traits d'Aryana se dessinaient sur le papier. Sa main traça les contours de la jeune brune rapidement, délimitant les formes de son corps dans d'harmonieuses proportions. La pointe de son crayon caressa le grain du papier et des yeux ténébreux, avec une pointe de défit, firent leur apparition. Un nez droit et des pommettes hautes furent ajouter. Elle prit son temps pour faire ressortir des lèvres pulpeuses , puis, elle commença à hachurer et estomper le papier pour donner plus de nuances et de profondeur à son dessin. Elle passa le crayon un peu plus bas et, après avoir modelé un cou gracile, elle dessina une chemise épousant les formes généreuses d'Aryana et sur laquelle elle fit redescendre une cascade de cheveux noirs et un peu indisciplinés. Elle se concentra ensuite sur le buste de la jeune actrice. Elle laissa suffisamment de boutons ouvert pour que l'on puisse deviner la naissance des seins de la jeune femme, ombrant le papier pour leur donner plus de relief.

Son esprit était maintenant entièrement focalisé sur la jeune actrice. Normalement, elle ne faisait qu'esquisser les scènes. Elle ne faisait pas cela pour l'art mais juste pour s'aider à visualiser les prises de vu.

Le crayon passait fermement sur les lignes, faisant prendre forme à un jeans sanglant des jambes longues et musclées.

Entièrement concentrée sur son dessin, elle n'avait pas entendu Aryana taper à la porte avant de la pousser sans bruit.

Elle sursauta quand un raclement de gorge se fit entendre à sa droite. Elle se retourna vivement et se sentit rougir alors que son modèle se trouvait juste sous ses yeux. Le calepin glissa de ses jambes et tomba par terre, emportant avec lui un tas de photos.

- Désolée. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Dit l'actrice en se penchant pour ramasser.

- Je... Non, c'est moi. J'étais... Concentrée et je ne t'ai pas entendu arrivée. Elle essaya de paraître détendue et se pencha à son tour pour essayer de récupérer le dessin avant la brune.

Peine perdu. L'actrice avait déjà posé son scripte au pied du lit et retourné le bloc. Elle fixait maintenant le dessin.

- Tu es douée... Mais je ne suis pas aussi bien en vrai. Plaisanta la brune.

- Non... Maintenant que j'ai mon modèle sous les yeux, je peux dire que tu es encore mieux.

Aryana rougit. Elle n'était pas habitué aux compliments et ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Elle préféra esquiver et enchaîna:

- Est ce que c'est comme ça que tu vois Santana?

La réalisatrice essaya de retenir un sourire et laissa l'actrice changer de sujet.

- Oui. Fière et un peu rebelle.

Elle se déplaça pour se mettre à côté de la brune et regarder le dessin en même temps qu'elle. Elle observa les doigts d'Aryana retracer les lignes de son propre visage.

- Alors, c'est comme ça qu'elle sera. Murmura l'actrice.

Kat se secoua et alla prendre le scripte de la brune.

- Alors, quelle est la partie que tu souhaite travailler? Dit-elle en commençant à tourner les pages. Elle remarqua des annotations dans les marges. L'écriture d'Aryana était ferme et net. Elle décrivait les attitudes qu'elle voulait jouer pour coller au maximum à son personnage. Elle était consciencieuse dans son travail.

- Je... Aryana réfléchissait à tout allure et elle finit par se dégonfler. Peut-être les scènes que l'on va tourner sur place? Je connais déjà celle avec le père de Santana. Mais je me demandais comment tu voulais jouer la scène dans la chambre avec Quinn.

- Alors commençons par ça.

Kat se hissa sur le lit et tapota le matelas en face d'elle.

- Installe toi confortablement. Tu veux que je joue Quinn?

Aryana hocha la tête et s'installa en face de la réalisatrice. Elle se pencha pour lire à l'envers le scripte sur les genoux de la blonde et tourna les pages jusqu'à arriver au passage qui l'intéressait.

- A partir de là? Dit-elle en pointant le doigt sur le papier.

Kat lut rapidement le passage et releva le visage vers l'actrice que ne l'avait pas quitter des yeux, visiblement un peu tendue.

Elle se reconcentra sur le texte et commença.

_- Est ce que je peux voir aussi? Je veux dire à travers toi?_

Aryana fit semblant d'hésiter un peu avant de tendre les mains vers elle. Kat plaça ses mains dans les siennes et sentit à nouveau la peau douce et chaude de l'actrice. Elle se fit violence pour rester concentrer sur le texte et ce qu'elle devait faire ensuite. Elle ferma les yeux avant de respirer profondément comme le faisait Quinn dans le scripte.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et fit semblant de regarder autour d'elle avec curiosité.

_- C'est ma chambre._ Lui dit l'actrice avec un petit sourire en coin.

Kat sursauta au son de la voie comme si elle était surprise.

_- Si tu veux me répondre, il faut que tu "pense" les mots. _Murmura Aryana.

_- Comme ça?_

_- Oui, comme ça._

Kat se mit à sourire fièrement, elle était plongé dans son personnage et regardait Aryana/Santana avec un regard lumineux. Elle avait conscience de tenir encore les mains de l'actrice mais elle trouvait ça trop agréable pour les relâcher. Elle jeta tout de même un coup d'œil sur les pages sur ses genoux avant de continuer.

_- Est ce que l'on peut bouger?_

_- Oui. Pense que tu fais un pas et ça devrait marcher._

Son sourire se fit taquin.

_- Devrait?_

_- Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de faire ça. En fait tu es la première avec qui je le fais. _Le regard de l'actrice se perdit quelques seconde.

- Est ce que tu pense qu'à ce moment, Santana est déjà... Hum... Troublée par Quinn?

- Oh oui! Rigola Kat. Elle est sous le charme dès leur première rencontre et, pour moi, le contact de leur main la trouble bien plus que ce qu'elle n'est prête à admettre!

- Ok... On recommence alors...

_- Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de faire ça. En fait tu es la première avec qui je le fais. _Le regard de l'actrice cette fois se fit intense. Il plongea dans les yeux de Kat et la réalisatrice sentit un doux frisson parcourir son échine.

_- C'est magnifique... _Murmura Kat. Et en prononçant ces mots, elle se demanda vaguement si elle ne faisait que jouer le personnage de Quinn ou si elle parlait de la jeune femme en face d'elle.

Puis, suivant toujours le scripte, elle libéra sa main droite et la posa doucement sur l'épaule presque nue de l'actrice.

_- Ok... Retournons à l'appart. Je vais essayer de te faire ressentir mon aura pour que tu puisses comprendre. Reste concentrée sur ta respiration et essaye de ressentir ce qui t'entoure. Tu te débrouille très bien... _Aryana semblait maintenant complètement dans son personnage. Elle sentait la main de la réalisatrice effleurer sa peau et elle trouvait ça agréable. Elle se sentait en sécurité. Elle espéra qu'il en serait de même sur le tournage quand elle se retrouverait devant Keira et qu'elle sentirait le regard de toute l'équipe sur elle.

Kat fit glisser sa main et revint prendre celle de l'actrice. Elle était prête à arrêter mais Aryana continua la scène.

_- Est ce que tu ressens quelque chose?_ Chuchocha-t-elle.

_- Je ne suis pas sûre. Je veux dire... Je me sens... Comme protégé. Je me sens bien... en sécurité. Comme dans une bulle. _Kat fit semblant de buter sur les mots, comme si elle le cherchait.

_- Euh..._ Aryana laissa le trouble qu'elle ressentait remonter à la surface. Puis elle retira doucement ses mains.

Kat se perdit dans son regard et ressentit la détresse de l'actrice. Elle était plus perdue qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre. Et elle doutait que ce soit se simple contact physique qui la mette dans cet état. Après tout, elle était actrice et les contacts était monnaie courante lorsqu'on était comédien. Cependant, Aryana continua pour la dernière réplique.

_- Imagine ce que tu as ressenti mais en dix fois, non, vingt fois plus fort et tu auras une idée de la force de ton aura. Il faut du temps et beaucoup de travail pour arriver à la contrôler. Certains sont maîtres dans cet art... d'autre carrément pas doués._

- Et bien, tu connais parfaitement ton texte! Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'inquiète! Je suis sûre que tout va parfaitement se passer... A moins... Qu'il y ai autre chose? Avança doucement Kat. Elle ne voulait pas brusquer la brune mais elle sentait qu'il y avait autre chose qui la perturbait.

- Je... C'est à dire que...

Le regard d'Aryana se fit fuyant. Il parcourrait la pièce comme si l'actrice cherchait une sortie de secours.

Kat se pencha un peu en avant, la forçant à la regarder.

- Dis moi Ari...

La brune prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer.

- Je n'ai jamais embrassé de femme...


	8. Chapter 8

**_Bonjour tout le monde et très bonne année à toutes et à tous!_**

**_N'hésitez pas à prendre de bonnes résolutions et à laisser un petit mot pour encourager une fiction que vous avec appréciée :)_**

**_Bonne lecture._**

:

:

"Je n'ai jamais embrassé de femme..."

Aryana ne la quittait plus des yeux à présent. Attendant de voir sa réaction.

La phrase tourna en boucle dans la tête de Kat. Elle ne savait pas trop comment réagir mais elle essaya de rester stoïque.

- Si tu veux mon avis... Et bien... Il n'y a pas de quoi en faire une montagne. C'est comme d'embrasser n'importe qui.

Elle relâcha ses épaules et sourit calmement pour essayer de paraitre détendue en disant cela, mais elle sentait son cœur battre furieusement contre ses côtes. Elle se força à garder son regard levé alors qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie: regarder les lèvres de l'actrice.

Son attirance pour la jeune brune n'était pas vraiment une révélation mais elle était certainement mal venue. De toutes les personnes qu'elle fréquentait, Aryana était certainement la plus homophobe. Et pour cause, jusqu'à présent, elle avait toujours fait en sorte d'annoncer la donne quand elle sentait une amitié naissante apparaitre. Elle n'avait jamais eu de soucis pour s'assumer, et sa sexualité n'était pas un problème pour elle. Sauf que cela en était visiblement un pour Aryana. Et qu'elle ne voulait pas décevoir la jeune femme. Elle avait conscience de ne pas être honnête mais elle ne voulait pas perdre le lien naissant qu'elle avait avec l'actrice.

- Je... Enfin, je pense que tu as surement raison mais... enfin, je veux dire... Ce n'est pas normal. Tu vois?

- Ari... On commencera par la scène du gymnase et c'est juste un bisou. Et il n'y a rien de mal à embrasser une femme. C'est juste pour le film.

- Est-ce que... Tu...

Kat commença à paniquer mais attendit que l'actrice continue.

- Tu voudrais... jouer la scène avec moi?

Et voilà. La réalisatrice tenta de rester calme, elle en avait envie mais ne voulait pas que l'actrice s'en rende compte.

- Pas de soucis! Je te l'ai dit. Ca me fait plaisir de t'aider à réviser ton texte.

Aryana se pencha en avant et fit défiler les pages du scripte toujours ouvert sur les genoux de la blonde. Kat leva les yeux au ciel et prit une grande inspiration. Elle avait vaguement espéré que la répétition se ferait plus tard... Quand ils seraient sur le point à tourner la scène par exemple!

- C'est là. Aryana était visiblement tendue. Elle se redressa et commença à jouer nerveusement avec ses doigts. Son regard tendu avait du mal à se fixer et elle semblait prête à prendre la fuite à tout moment.

- Ok... Laisse-moi relire le passage.

...

Kat releva la tête après avoir parcouru le texte.

_- Viens là Betty Boop! _Kat refoula le sourire qu'elle sentait monter. Elle voyait qu'Aryana se concentrait sur son personnage et ne voulait pas la troubler.

- _Je suis prête blondasse..._

_- Un autre? _La réalisatrice chercha le regard de la brune et la fixa avec ce qu'elle espérait un regard rassurant avant d'enchainer.

_- Cette fois tu me projette vers le haut. Le plus haut possible et tu m'aide à me réceptionner. En fait, tout dépend de l'amplitude qu'on arrivera à avoir._

_- Outch..._

_- Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi haut_! Elle avait un sourire éclatant.

_- Désolée, je ne savais pas si je devais te balancer au plafond ou plus bas... _La voix de l'actrice se fit plus dure que ce qu'il aurait fallu pour jouer justement la scène. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avait conscience de se rapprocher du moment fatidique, Aryana se crispait un peu plus.

Elle aurait dû se rapprocher de Kat pour l'embrasser mais elle en était tout simplement incapable. Son cerveau était vide. Ses mains s'étaient refermées sur la couverture sous elle et elle ne bougeait plus. Comme un petit animal surprit par les phares d'une voiture.

La réalisatrice choisit d'intervenir devant la panique croissante de l'actrice.

- Ok... Il faut te détendre Ary. C'est juste un petit bisou de rien du tout. Ca ne va pas te faire mal! Promis!

- Je ne peux pas faire ça. Souffla l'actrice.

- Tu me fais confiance?

Aryana releva le regard et fixa quelques secondes la réalisatrice avant de répondre.

- Oui. Je suppose que oui.

Kat ne put retenir un frisson en entendant la réponse un peu rauque.

- Ferme les yeux. Essaye de respirer calmement et détends-toi.

Elle attendit que la brune fasse ce qu'elle lui demandait.

- Maintenant, je vais t'embrasser. Essais juste de rester détendue.

Aryana se contracta à nouveau mais finit par se relâcher en ne sentant rien venir. Son esprit restait scotché sur l'information: "Je vais embrasser une femme". La peur était présente mais le fait que Kat ne la brusque pas et lui laissait le temps de s'adapter avait fait reculer la panique. Elle essayait de se concentrer sur sa respiration et se répétait: "Ce n'est qu'un petit bisou... Rien de mal"

Lorsque Kat vit la respiration de l'actrice se calmer un peu, elle se pencha doucement en avant et vint effleurer la bouche de l'actrice. Sa bouche s'attarda une ou deux secondes avant qu'elle ne se recule à contre cœur des lèvres douces.

- Et voilà! Tu vois! C'était facile! Elle garda un ton enjoué et observa Aryana qui avait toujours les yeux fermés et ne bougeait pas.

Kat se leva rapidement et marcha dans la chambre en enchainant.

- Il n'y aura rien de plus Ary. Tu ne risques absolument rien.

Aryana avait encore les yeux fermés. Elle analysait ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle avait embrassé une femme. La panique remonta. Elle avait embrassé Kat. Dit comme ça, ça n'avait pas l'air si terrible. Et si elle repensait aux lèvres suaves de la réalisatrice, elle devait avouer que ce n'était pas si terrible. Pas de fin du monde en vue. Elle n'avait pas été foudroyée sur place. A vrai dire, c'était même plaisant. Elle devait s'avouer que lorsqu'elle avait senti le parfum de la réalisatrice l'englober, elle n'avait plus pensé à si c'était une femme ou un homme. Elle n'avait plus pensé du tout, et s'était concentré sur ce qu'elle ressentait... Et quand ses lèvres avaient touchées les siennes, elle avait juste profité du moment. Un moment agréable. La question était maintenant de savoir si elle allait pouvoir se maitriser avec quelqu'un d'autre.

- Tu crois que l'on pourrait recommencer encore une fois? Sa voix tremblait un peu, mais elle voulait être sûre.

- Ary... Si on répète trop la scène, j'ai peur qu'il n'y ai plus la spontanéité du moment. Kat arpentait nerveusement la pièce.

Aryana la suivie quelques instant des yeux. Elle commençait à culpabiliser. Visiblement elle avait mis Kat mal à l'aise et elle s'en voulait.

- Ok... Pas de soucis. Merci de m'avoir aidé. Je... Crois que je vais aller me coucher, il se fait tard. Elle se leva à son tour et se dirigea rapidement vers la porte communicante.

La voyant fuir, Kat la rattrapa prestement et lui attrapa le bras pour la retourner.

- Hé! Tout est ok?

- Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise. L'actrice évitait le regard de la blonde.

- Tout va bien, Ary. La voix de la réalisatrice était douce. La dernière chose qu'elle voulait, c'était qu'Aryana se repli dans sa bulle. Je ne suis pas mal à l'aise. Elle hésita avant de rajouter. C'était très agréable de t'embrasser.

L'actrice se mit à rougir furieusement.

- Et si tu as encore besoin de répéter, n'hésite pas à me le demander. J'ai passé un très bon moment. Elle laissa sa main glisser le long du bras de l'actrice et serra sa main. Ok?

- Oui. A peine un murmure. Aryana osa relever les yeux et esquissa un faible sourire. Maintenant que les choses étaient claires, elle se sentait soulagée. Kat ne lui en voulait pas.

:

:

Kat se laissa tomber sur la chaise derrière son bureau. Le voyage de retour avait été éprouvant. Un sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'elle repensa à Aryana. Elle était venue lui tenir la main au décollage et à l'atterrissage sans qu'elle lui demande.

Le séjour en Ecosse avait resserré leur lien. A la fin du séjour la porte entre leurs deux chambres n'était même plus fermée. Aryana avait même pris l'habitude de venir la réveiller en ouvrant les lourds rideaux et en laissant entrer la lumière du jour dans la chambre. Kat se dit qu'elle allait avoir du mal à se réveiller le lendemain si ce n'était pas pour ouvrir les yeux sur la jeune actrice baignée de lumière. Charmante vision pour émerger de bonne humeur.

Ses pensées s'enchainaient et son regard finit par s'assombrir. Elle repensa aux nuits où elle avait entendu des petits cris de peurs venant de la pièce d'à côté. Invariablement suivis par le bruit des draps froissés, des craquements du planché alors que l'actrice approchait de la porte pour la repousser avant d'allumer la lumière.

Ses poings se fermèrent et elle sentit ses ongles s'enfoncer dans la peau de ses paumes. Aryana faisait des cauchemars. Chaque nuit.

Kat avait bien hésité à aller la voir, mais elle avait choisi de laisser son intimité à la jeune femme. Elle commençait à la connaitre et une invasion dans son espace personnel à ce moment-là, où elle était le plus vulnérable, n'aurait pas été le bienvenu.

A chaque fois, elle avait fini par se rendormir, bercée par le son des pages que l'on tournait de l'autre côté du mur.

Et chaque matin, Aryana venait la réveiller en essayant d'avoir l'air épanouie. Et, invariablement, Kat faisait semblant de n'avoir rien remarqué. Elle espérait simplement que, lorsque l'actrice serait prête, elle s'ouvrirait naturellement à elle.

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser la brune de son esprit, et essaya de se concentrer sur les documents qu'elle voulait ramener ce soir chez elle pour travailler dessus. Il était déjà dix-neuf heure et tout le monde était déjà rentré pour se reposer du voyage.

Elle retira une pile de papier de sa sacoche et les remplaça par ceux dont elle avait besoin.

Son regard se fixa sur le dessin d'Aryana qu'elle avait commencé le premier soir. Elle fit glisser ses doigts sur le papier et finit par le glisser avec le reste dans sa sacoche, décidée à le terminer et à le donner à la jeune actrice.

:

:

Aryana poussa la porte de son appartement. Les volets étaient fermés. Tout était sombre et froid. En parfaite opposition à la semaine qu'elle venait de passer. Un frisson d'appréhension glissa sur son dos, lui donnant la chair de poule.

Cette fois, il n'y avait pas de porte à laisser ouverte, pas de présence réconfortante et silencieuse à ses côtés. Elle était seule avec elle-même. A nouveau.

Elle se força à entrer, alluma la lumière et laissa tomber son sac à ses pieds dans un bruit sourd qui résonna étrangement dans le silence. Trop de silence. Elle repensa au babillage léger dont Kat l'avait abreuvé pendant cinq jours.

Au début, elle avait pensé qu'elle ne supporterait pas. Mais elle s'était vite rendu compte que, finalement, ça ne l'ennuyait pas tant que ça. Et puis, Kat avait beau être très énergique et volubile, elle avait aussi des moments de calme. Les silences entre elles avaient toujours étés apaisants et agréables.

Les yeux de l'actrice parcoururent la pièce vide et elle décida que tout était bien trop calme. Elle se dirigea vers la petite chaine hifi posée sur une console dans le salon et l'alluma. Les notes d'une ballade à la mode envahirent l'appartement et elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se faire couler un bain.

Elle s'installa sur le rebord de la baignoire, le temps que l'eau monte, et replongea dans ses pensées.

Les cauchemars avait étaient moins violant en Ecosse. Elle se demanda si c'était le dépaysement qui l'avait apaisé ou si c'était la présence constante de Kat à ses côtés.

La jeune réalisatrice c'était montrée attentionnée avec elle. Cependant, elle n'était pas dupe. Elle se doutait bien que Kat avait entendu le résultat de ses cauchemars. Elle voyait bien les regards un peu inquiets et interrogateurs qu'elle posait sur elle lorsqu'elle pensait qu'elle ne la voyait pas. Mais elle n'était pas prête à répondre à ses questions et elle lui était reconnaissante de ne pas insister... et d'être là. Juste une présence réconfortante auprès d'elle.

Si elle faisait le bilan de ce petit séjour, elle avait passé d'agréables moments avec la réalisatrice. Malgré les débuts un peu difficiles suite au "baiser". Elle se sentit rougir en repensant aux lèvres de Kat. Sans qu'elle n'y fasse attention, elle passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres et un sourire attendri les étira lorsqu'elle repensa au lendemain.

Elle avait hésité longuement à aller réveiller la réalisatrice, mais plus l'heure tournait et plus elle se disait qu'elle allait finir par se réveiller en retard. Après un dernier regard nerveux à sa montre, elle s'était décidée à entrer dans la chambre de la blonde. Elle s'était arrêté quelques secondes à côté de son lit, la lumière venant de sa chambre baignant les traits détendu de la jeune femme.

Elle paraissait si jeune, si vulnérable dans son sommeil. Elle s'était encore approché et avait repoussé une mèche de cheveux blond derrière son oreille avant de comprendre ce qu'elle était en train de faire et de se reculer rapidement, se retournant vers la fenêtre pour laisser la lumière vive du jour entrer.

Kat s'était réveillée en grognant et en se frottant les yeux comme un enfant. Puis, un sourire lumineux et spontané avait étiré ses traits lorsqu'elle avait reconnu Aryana.

- Bonjour vous. La voix un peu rauque, le regard franc et confiant avaient fait voler en éclat la gêne que ressentait la jeune femme depuis qu'elle était debout.  
Et elle sut que, quoiqu'il se soit passé la nuit dernière, il n'y avait pas de soucis à se faire avec Kat. Il suffisait de prendre les choses naturellement. Et c'est ce qu'elles firent tout le reste du séjour…

Mais maintenant, le retour à la vie quotidienne était plutôt dur. Tout se vide autour d'elle l'oppressait. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir retourner quelque jour en Ecosse… Ou pour être honnête, elle aurait voulu que Kat soit là, avec elle.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Bonjour,**_

_**Désolée pour l'attente...**_

_**J'espère que celà ne vous aura pas découragé!**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

:

:

Aryana n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Elle se regardait dans le miroir et essayait de camoufler ses cernes avec du fond de teint. Ses mains tremblaient en appliquant soigneusement le maquillage.

Aujourd'hui, le tournage avait lieu dans un gymnase, loué pour l'occasion. Elle avait répété les mouvements avec le chorégraphe du film la veille pour être sûre d'être parée. Elle avait toujours assuré les cascades de ses films, et, même si elle allait avoir la doublure de Keira en face d'elle pour les acrobaties, ce n'était pas ce qui la troublait le plus.

Ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était la fameuse scène du premier baiser.

Elle avait plus ou moins réussi à se focaliser sur son travail depuis qu'elle avait répété avec Kat, mais là le moment décisif arrivait à grand pas et elle ne se sentait toujours pas prête.

Encore quelques heures et elle devrait embrasser Keira. Bien que la jeune femme soit agréable et qu'une certaine entente se soit instaurée entre elles, elle n'en était quand même pas arrivé au point de vouloir l'embrasser. Loin de là.

Elle repensa encore une fois au baiser qu'elle avait échangé avec Kat. Elle se demanda si toutes les femmes avaient les lèvres aussi douces avant de se sentir rougir à sa propre pensée et de secouer la tête pour la chasser.

- Ok... Ce n'est pas le moment de me dégonfler... Souffla-t-elle en sortant de la pièce et en se redressant pour se donner du courage.

:

:

Kat surveillait les techniciens installer les caméras. Elle les dirigeait consultant régulièrement les schémas qu'elle avait fait de la scène.

Jérémy se redressa en se frottant le dos. Il fixait quelque chose dans son dos et elle finit par se retourner pour voir ce qui l'intriguait.

Elle vit Aryana avancer d'une démarche hésitante vers eux.

Elle se retourna vers Jérémy.

- Je te laisse finir...

Kat se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la jeune actrice et enroula son bras autour du sien. Elle savait bien qu'aujourd'hui était un jour qui serait particulièrement difficile pour la brune. Kat voulait lui faire comprendre qu'elle serait là pour la soutenir et la guider.

- Salut! Keira est déjà arrivée. On a installé un coin maquillage dans les vestiaires. Viens que je te montre!

Aryana sentit son corps se relâcher au contact de la réalisatrice et se laissa entrainer de bonne grâce par la tornade blonde. Elle se demanda comment faisait Kat pour avoir un tel effet apaisant sur elle, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger plus longtemps.

Kat continuait de lui expliquer comment ils avaient mit en place le matériel, essaya de la détendre en lui racontant comment Kurt c'était trompé de sac et qu'il avait ramené les mauvaises tenues.

- Tu aurais du voir sa tête quand il a sortit ton pantalon en cuir au lieu du petit short moulant! Il a été obligé de faire l'allée retour en vitesse en jurant comme un charetier!

Aryana n'était pas dupe. Elle voyait bien que la réalisatrice essayait de la détendre. Elle se laissa donc aller et écouta le babillage de la blonde en souriant.

Kat poussa une porte un peu en retrait. Elle relâcha le bras de l'actrice pour passer sa main dans le haut de son dos pour la diriger à l'intérieur d'une pièce fortement éclairée. Les murs étaient blancs et des casiers en ferraille étaient disposer le long du mur du fond. Les bancs avaient étés poussés dans un coin et à la place il y avait un siège confortable où était encore installée Keira.

La maquilleuse finissait son travail. Aryana en profita pour détailler l'actrice. La blonde semblait détendue. Rien à voir avec l'état de stress dans lequel se trouvait Aryana.

- Je vous laisse vous préparer. Kat serra doucement son épaule avant de faire demi tour.

:

:

- Action!

- Scène cent cinquante deux, plan trois, prise une!

Le clap résonna dans le gymnase et Aryana souffla pour essayer de se détendre pendant que le clapman reculait.

Elle avait réussi à gérer les scènes acrobatiques sans problème. A vrai dire, la doublure avait assurée. Les scènes s'étaient enchainées sans soucis, elles avaient enchainé les mouvements comme à la répétition dans une mécanique bien huilée. Les mouvements de la doublure était fluide et gracieux et Aryana avait joué son rôle de porteur aussi bien qu'elle le pouvait. Kat semblait contente d'elle et ça lui suffisait.

Maintenant, la doublure avait fait place à Keira, qui se tenait devant elle en souriant. Elle vint se placer dans ses bras et Aryana senti aussitôt son corps se contracter au contact.

- _Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi haut!_ Keira avait un sourire éclatant.

Aryana mit quelques secondes de trop avant de répondre:

- _Désolée, je ne savais pas si je devais te balancer au plafond ou plus bas..._ Les mots étaient sortis automatiquement. Elle répétait son texte apprit par cœur sans y mettre son cœur.

La blonde, le souffle court la regardait dans les yeux, attendant qu'elle se décide à bouger comme l'aurait voulue la scène.

Aryana sentit son cerveau disjoncter. Ses muscles étaient tendus à l'extrême. Elle se vit se rapprocher de Keira au ralentit. Elle sentit leurs souffles se mêler.

- Couper!

Kat se rapprocha des deux actrices alors que Keira se détachait des bras de la brune.

- Bon... Il va falloir se détendre un peu. Fit la réalisatrice en souriant.

Aryana lui lança un regard un peu perdu. Venant d'un autre réalisateur, elle se serait attendu à se faire engueuler pour avoir foiré une scène comme une débutante, mais Kat le prenait avec le sourire. Kat se tourna vers elle avant d'ajouter.

- Respire un bon coup. Santana désire Quinn. Elle agit dans le feu de l'action. Quinn est dans ses bras, elles rigolent, elles sont détendues... et Santana se laisse aller. Ok?

Aryana hocha la tête, incapable de répondre verbalement. Kat fit un pas pour prendre ses mains dans les siennes.

- Relâche tes muscles et n'oublie pas de respirer... Elle secoua légèrement les bras de l'actrice jusqu'à ce qu'elle la sente se détendre un peu. Aryana avait plongé ses yeux dans les siens et ce concentrait uniquement sur ce regard doux et rassurant.

- Voilà... On va essayer de la refaire.

Elle repartit derrière la caméra principale, attendit que les actrices et le clapman reprennent leurs positions avant de crier.

- Et... Action!

- Scène cent cinquante deux, plan trois, prise deux!

Aryana essayait de se concentrer sur ce qu'avait dit Kat.

- _Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi haut!_

- _Désolée, je ne savais pas si je devais te balancer au plafond ou plus bas..._

Elle devait éprouver du désir... Pour une femme... Elle sentit sa respiration se bloquer une nouvelle fois et son corps se déplaça sans aucune grâce jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres touchent celles de Keira.

Keira attendit une seconde avant de se reculer avec un regard perdu et de partir en courant. Aryana resta figée, le regard perdu. Elle avait embrassé une femme. Et elle n'avait rien ressentit de particulier.

- Couper!

Kat se rapprocha d'elles en se passant une main dans le cheveux.

- Ok, Pinocchio... On va essayer de faire un truc contre le style bout de bois. Kat souriait et Aryana se concentra à nouveau sur elle.

Kurt, qui observait la scène, se crispa un peu. Il se demandait ce que son amie allait inventer et redoutait que l'actrice, au caractère explosif, ne finisse par craquer et faire un malheur.

- C'est juste un bisou... Tu me fais confiance Ary?

- Je... Oui... Aryana était un peu perdue. Elle se demandait où la réalisatrice voulait en venir.

- On va faire un petit exercice. Kat se retourna et balaya le gymnase des yeux.

Elle prit la main d'Aryana et la tira vers Kurt qui était appuyé à une table derrière les caméras. Elle poussa le matériel qui trainait pour faire de la place.

- Pose tes fesses ici Terminator.

Elle attendit que l'actrice fasse ce qu'elle lui avait demandé avant de se tourner vers Kurt pour lui demander:

- Tu peux me trouver un foulard? Ou un truc du genre pour pouvoir lui bander les yeux?

Puis elle se retourna vers Aryana.

- On va faire un jeu... Rien de bien méchant ok? Elle attendit de voir la brune hocher la tête avec hésitation avant de continuer.

- Je vais te bander les yeux et des personnes vont venir t'embrasser. Il va falloir que tu reste concentrée et, à la fin, tu devras me dire si ce sont des hommes ou des femmes. Oui?

Aryana sentit ses mains devenir moites. Elle était actrice. Elle avait embrassé pas mal d'hommes. Ca faisait partie de son métier et ça ne signifiait absolument rien pour elle. Au fond, elle savait qu'elle aurait du prendre la chose de la même façon avec les femmes, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. A chaque fois la panique l'envahissait et elle ne se contrôlait plus.

- Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée? Murmura-t-elle pour que seule Kat puisse l'entendre.

- Ary... C'est juste pour dédramatiser un peu la situation. Tu fais un bisou à des hommes, tu fais un bisou à des femmes, ça ne veut rien dire. C'est pareil!Tu me dis quand c'était un homme ou une femme et c'est réglé!

Kurt s'approcha d'elles en tendant un bandana noir à la réalisatrice.

- Tiens, je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux ici!

- Merci. Kat prit le tissus des mains du jeune homme et se retourna vers Aryana.

- Prête?

Aryana leva un sourcil interrogateur.

- Tu essaye de me faire gober que je ne ferais pas la différence entre les deux? C'est ça?

- C'est parfaitement ça, Mademoiselle Je-sais-tout! Je te parie que tu vas te planter!

Le côté battant de la jeune actrice fut aiguillé. Elle plongea son regard plein de défie dans celui de la réalisatrice.

- Qu'est ce que je gagne? Un sourire carnassié commençait à apparaitre sur son visage. Elle était sûre de gagner. Comment ne pourrait-elle pas faire la différence?

- Euh... Si tu gagne... Je m'occupe du café du matin pendant une semaine ?

- Ah non! Trop facile ça! Si je gagne, tu m'invite au resto!

Kat commença à se demander si c'était une bonne idée. Voyant son amie hésiter, Kurt prit les devant.

- Adjugé! Il se retourna vers Kat. Et un bon, tu lui fais pas le coup du McDo! Puis, il fila rejoindre les autres et se mit à crier. Les paris sont ouverts!

Les yeux de Kat roulèrent vers le haut et elle râla. Elle allait se venger...

- Ne bouge pas. J'ai pas envie que tu te blesse en tombant de la table. En disant ça, Kat se glissa entre les jambes de l'actrice et plaça le bandeau devant ses yeux. Elle essaya de ne pas tirer les cheveux de la brune en faisant le nœud.

- Alors... Où tu vas m'amener manger?

Kat se redressa un peu et vit le sourire crispé de la jeune femme. Elle n'était pas dupe. Aryana essayait de se détendre en la chahutant.

- McDo?

- Kurt a dit que tu n'avais pas le droit!

- Kurt dit beaucoup de bêtises! Elle souffla pour faire semblant d'être agacée. Ok! On va dire que ce sera la surprise... Encore faut-il que tu gagne! Elle tapa légèrement l'épaule de la brune.

- Hé! On ne tape pas sur les aveugles! C'est mal!

- Bouges pas je reviens.

Kat se recula après avoir vérifié que le bandana ne glisserait pas et partit vers le petit attroupement qui c'était formé derrière elles.

- Il me faut des volontaires! Deux hommes et deux femmes! Elle se tourna vers Keira en chuchotant.

La jeune actrice hocha la tête en souriant.

Voyant que personne n'osait réagir, elle se tourna vers Kurt.

- Kurt? Allé! Supplia–t-elle.

Le jeune homme roula des yeux vers le ciel.

- Y'a vraiment que toi pour me faire embrasser une femme!

Après un sourire victorieux, Kat chercha le regard de Jérémy.

- Ok aussi.

A ce moment Kurt intervint.

- Toi aussi tu te mets sur la liste ma belle! Il n'y a pas de raison!

- Non... Ce n'est pas une bonne idée... Elle hésitait et elle vit que Kurt l'avait sentie. Il enfonça le clou.

- Oh que si! Si tu veux que je t'aide, tu le fais aussi!

- Ok...

Après avoir discuter à voix basse de l'ordre de passage des participants, Kat se dirigea à nouveau vers Aryana.

- Prête à jouer?

Elle vit la jeune femme avaler sa salive avant de répondre:

- Je suppose que je n'ai plus le choix?

- C'est partit. Concentre toi...

Depuis que le bandeau avait été posé devant ses yeux, les autres sens d'Aryana avaient peu à peu pris le dessus. Elle se concentrait sur les bruits qui l'entouraient. Elle sentit une présence devant elle et elle essaya de se concentrer et faire abstraction du reste.

Des hanches écartèrent sans cérémonie ses jambes pour se rapprocher et une main se posa sur sa nuque pour la guider.

Un parfum assez épicé. Elle sentit une haleine mentholée se rapprocher et des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. C'était direct. Elle pensait que c'était un homme mais elle n'en était pas vraiment sûre, alors, au lieu de se reculer, elle laissa le moment continuer. Elle sentit la bouche de l'autre commencer à bouger. Le mouvement se fit plus intrusif et elle se recula lorsqu'elle sentit que l'autre était sur le point d'approfondir le baiser. La personne se dégagea et repartit vers les autres.

Elle était un peu perturbée de ne pas avoir réussi à déterminer avec précision s'il s'agissait d'un homme ou d'une femme. Bien que le parfum et les manières un peu intrusives lui fassent pencher pour un homme.

La voix de Kat résonna sur sa droite.

- Ca va?

- Hum... Oui.

- On continu alors.

Une nouvelle fois, elle sentit qu'on se glissait entre ses jambes. Le geste était ferme mais doux. Un parfum sucré arriva à ses narines. Elle le reconnu comme étant celui de Keira mais elle laissa faire pour aller jusqu'au bout du jeu. Des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Le baiser était délicat et agréable. Elle rompie le baiser en premier et Keira lui pressa doucement la main avant de se reculer.

Aryana lui fut reconnaissante pour se geste de réconfort.

- Ca sent le resto! Tu vas perdre Kat!

Elle entendit la blonde rigoler avant de répondre:

- Ne vend pas la peau de l'ours trop vite!

Aryana se reconcentra en sentant une nouvelle personne se rapprocher. Le parfum était agréable mais neutre. La main qui se posa sur sa nuque dirigeait sans commander. Une bouche se posa sur la sienne. Elle n'avait aucune idée de qui cela pouvait être et encore moins si c'était une femme ou un homme. Prise par le jeu, elle essaya de maintenir le baiser mais la personne se recula. Elle se sentie troublé et frustré de ne pas parvenir à déterminer le sexe de la personne qui venait de l'embrasser.

Kat essayait de trouver un moyen de se défiler mais Kurt capta son regard en se reculant d'Aryana. Il la prit par la main et la poussa vers l'actrice.

Aryana était toujours dans ses pensées et essayait de déterminer si c'était un homme ou une femme qui venait de l'embrasser.

Une main se posa sur sa cuisse. L'approche était hésitante. Elle reconnu le parfum immédiatement. C'était une odeur qui la rassurait... c'était Kat. Elle se doutait que la jeune femme devait être mal à l'aise et décida de l'aider. Elle détacha une de ses mains de la table et attrapa la hanche de la réalisatrice, l'attirant vers elle. Un frisson agréable courut le long de son échine lorsqu'elle sentit le souffle chaud de la blonde se mêler au sien mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. Elle sentait les muscles tendus sous sa main et décida de la prendre à son propre jeu.

Elle attendit patiemment et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire quand la réalisatrice posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et qu'elle essaya de se reculer immédiatement.

" Ah non! Tu ne vas pas te dégonfler maintenant que tu m'as poussé dans ce jeu!" pensa-t-elle.

Elle bloqua le recule de la blonde en glissant son autre main sur sa nuque avant de la tirer à elle. Kat hésita mais se laissa faire.

Aryana décida de jouer un peu plus et de torturer un peu la jeune femme. Elle entrouvrit la bouche et se mit à lui mordiller la lèvre inférieure. Le corps de la réalisatrice se rapprocha inconsciemment du sien, se collant un peu plus et elle en profita pour raffermir la prise sur sa hanche.

Un sourire carnassié étirait maintenant ses lèvres. Kat laissa échapper un soupire avant de lâcher prise. Elle commença à répondre au baiser.

Aryana avait complètement oublié le jeu. Elle se sentait bien et son dos se cambra lorsque la main de la blonde remonta en caressant sa cuisse jusqu'à venir se poser dans son dos pour l'attirer plus prêt.

Un léger raclement de gorge les ramenèrent sur terre et Kat se recula brusquement en rompant le baiser.

Aryana mit quelques secondes à réagir puis se força à reprendre contenance. Elle leva la main pour retirer le bandeau.

Kat avait eu le temps de se reculer un peu et reprit ses esprits.

- Alors? La première personne?

Aryana replongea dans le jeu.

- Un homme.

Jérémy s'inclina et lui fit un clin d'oeil. Kat grogna.

- Ok. La deuxième?

- Keira!

- Pfff... Je savais que c'était trop facile. Fit semblant de râler Kat.

- La troisième.

- Je... un homme? Aryana n'était pas sûre mais si elle suivait la logique, elle savait qu'elle avait embrassé deux femmes et un homme... donc le quatrième devait être un homme.

- Tu n'es pas sûre?

Kurt éclata de rire.

- T'es douée! Même moi je doute des fois!

Kat laissa les éclats de rire diminuer avant de poser la dernière question en rougissant.

- Et la dernière?

Aryana plongea son regard dans les yeux clairs de la réalisatrice avant de répondre.

- Toi.

Le cœur de Kat rata un battement, mais elle se força à répondre.

- T'as gagné un Quick! Elle reprit contenance et continua plus sérieusement.

- Embrasse Keira comme tu as embrassé tout le monde et ça va le faire.


End file.
